25 Days of Happiness
by AwesomeGizmo
Summary: An OutlawQueen/DimplesQueen one-shot for each day until Christmas! Prompts totally accepted, please leave your thoughts in a review. Newest one-shot: Regina and Robin have a surprise candlelight dinner.
1. 1 Gina's Snow Adventures

**Summary: Roland convinces his 'Gina' to go outside and play in the snow. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Once Upon A Time does not belong to me. **

...

Regina's heavy dress weighed her down as she bent over to look under the bed.

"I wonder if he is..." She reached for the sheet, and hastily grabbing it she pulled it up, "under here!"

A giggling Roland shrieked and scrambled from under the bed, running from his 'Gina' as she chased after him.

Regina let out a silky laugh, finally catching up with him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He shrieked but quickly melted in her arms in a fit of giggles. He reminded her so much of Henry, her dear Henry.

"Gina look it's snowing, can we go and play?!" He disentangled himself from her arms and pressed his little nose against the windowpane.

"I don't think so Roland, I doubt your father would appreciate you coming back with a cold."

"He won't mind, we spended lots of time in the snow before!" He ran onto her balcony, giggling as he tried to catch them on his tongue.

Regina, who had sat down, sprang up and went to his side. She herself had almost died falling from this balcony, she wasn't planning on the thief's son to be subjected to the same fate.

"Roland, does your father know where you are when you come see me?"

"Nope." Roland replied rather proudly, giving her a dimpled grin. "It's okay though! He said I was old enough to go outs by myself. I tell him when I gets back though!"

"I think he needs to know where you go Roland, especially if I'm going to take you outside."

He squealed in delight.

"We're going outside!"

"No Roland, listen." She sighed in defeat, chuckling at the same time. "Yes, we can go outside."

"Yay! We can go and build a snowman, and throw snowballs at each other."

"Sure honey, come help me pick a cloak, then we'll get yours."

Her and Snow had done this every morning when she was a child. Snow would always choose her outfits, and her and Henry did a similar thing back when he was Roland's age. It became second nature to her now.

"Okay..." He paddled himself over to her closet. "You should wear this one!" He pointed to a vibrant green cloak with a white fur trim, Regina hadn't worn it in _years. _

"Alright." She said hesitantly, pulling it from it's place and pulling it around her shoulders. "How come this one?"

"It's green, I like green. It reminds me of the trees, and the trees are pretty, and so I thought you'd look pretty in it." She smiled at his reasoning.

"Come on, we'll get your cloak."

"Then we can go outside?"

She nodded and he took off towards his rooms, calling at the last minute a race to his rooms. She jogged after him, touching the wall beside the door a minute after him.

His face lit up in a satisfied grin, his curls falling around his face.

"I'll wait out here Roland, you go get your cloak and ask if you can go outside."

"Papa says I should never leaves a lady outside. He says I should always invite her in."

"I'll be fine out here." Regina did _not _ want to go inside the thief's bedchambers, much less if he was there.

"Okay, I'll be really quick then!" Roland exclaimed, already excited. He knew his Papa would let him go outside, before they met Gina they'd lived in the forest!

He slipped into his room and Regina sat on the steps waiting for him.

...

"Papa! It's snowing!" Robin looked up, he sat the arrow he was repairing down to acknowledge the bundle of curls that was making it's way onto his lap.

"Is it now my boy?" He smiled and tapped Roland's nose.

"Yeah! Gina said she'd take me outside to play! I helped her pick out a cloak, then she said I needed mine."

"Roland, what have I told you about making up stories. And we must call her 'Your Majesty,' she a queen you know."

"I'm not making up stories! She's outside waiting!"

"Roland, no more stories. Get your cloak you can go outside but stay inside the garden. I don't want you outside there without a grown up."

"Gina's gonna be there with me!"

Roland chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "What ever you say my boy."

Roland harrumphed, frustrated that his Papa didn't believe him. He got his cloak and opened the door to leave, determined to convince him.

"Gina can you help me with my cloak?"

Robin shook his head, going back to his work.

"Sure honey, come here. Did your father say it was okay for me to take you out?" A silky voice replied, the amount of tenderness in it nearly threw him off but he knew that voice anywhere.

Robin's head snapped up, and he was quite sure his eyes looked like those of an owl. The door swung shut, and he was half-debating whether to open it and see for himself if the Queen really was there.

"Yup, but he said I was making up stories."

"What about?" She reached to take his hand, but retracted at the last moment, he was not her son to hold.

"He always says that I never sees you in real life. He says I have to call you 'Majesty' too."

"Well you know you don't."

The little boy nodded and raced ahead of her, seeing the big doors to get into the gardens. He ushered her towards the door, impatiently jumping.

...

"Again again!" Roland cried as the two sped to a stop. He rushed back to the top of the snow mound Regina had conjured for them. Laughing, Regina followed him with the sled in tow behind her.

"Want to try by yourself?" She asked, lifting him and placing him onto the small sled.

"I don't know..." Roland replied incredulously. "I guess I will, one time."

"Alright. One, two," Regina pushed the back of the sleigh forward, "three!"

Roland squealed in delight mixed with fear as he rushed down the snow mound. He pulled the sled back up the mound, which he was quite proud of.

"That was fun!"

"That's right, do you want to go again?"

"Sure! After you."

Regina gave him a confused stare. "What do you mean Roland?"

"It's your turn." He said this in such a 'obviously' tone she had to smile.

"That's okay, why don't you just go again?"

"It's okay Gina, you don't have to be scared. It's fun! I'll ride behind you."

"Okay... you hold onto my waist really tight."

"Okay!" The two slid onto the sled, and pushed off. Roland clung to her, laughing in delight.

"Let's go again!"

"Alright my little knight."

"I'm your knight?" Roland asked, wonder in his voice.

"You just made sure I wasn't scared. That's what knights do."

"Okay, I'm your knight!"

Smiling Regina nodded and took hold of the sled, surprised to find a little hand slip into her free hand.

"I'm not afraid, but can we go together again?" Roland asked innocently, Regina smiled and nodded.

**A.N: I'm a sucker for DimplesQueen. I wrote a one-shot a bit back and rather enjoyed it. Review please! Good, or constructive-criticism, doesn't matter but your feedback is absolutely precious to me. Prompts are also accepted, as later in I will probably seriously need some inspiration**.


	2. 2 Night Musings

**Summary: Robin likes to watch Regina sleep. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. **

...

He liked it when she slept. She looked every bit as beautiful sleeping as she did awake, just a queenly as well. Even with her hair messed and spread around her face, she was still stunning.

She slept with a hand in front of her face and the other beside her leg. Her legs relaxed and her back straight, her position could have been placed for how beautiful she was.

She was a vision of perfection, but above that he loved how peaceful she looked. Unless she was having a nightmare she always looked completely content, without the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Each breath he could feel was a blessing, a blessing to be this close to her, to be able to hold her whenever he wanted. Her lips parted ever so slightly, he liked to run his thumb along them, pulling back if she stirred.

On the nights they feel asleep in each other's arms she would bury her head into the crook of his neck. Her bare against his, and he felt so happy to be there. Yes, the sex was wonderful, and yes, he loved her just as much while she was awake. But, he was the one that she fell asleep beside every night, it was _him,_no one else. She was his, and his forever.

In those moments when he was awake he would analyze her sleeping form, taking in everything about her. He knew every scar, every crook and every freckle she had. He knew every curve by heart, and relished the fact. On some nights he would wrap his arm around her waist and take in her scent, her taste and her touch.

He really didn't deserve a queen like her, but somehow she had chosen him and he couldn't be happier. It was true, pixie dust never lies.

**A.N: Second installment. Please review, prompts accepted. This one I understand was very, very short but I had major writer's block and no matter how much I tried this was all I could muster. I'll make the next one extra long. Thanks for reading!**


	3. 3 Roland's Wish

**Prompt: Roland wants a baby brother for Christmas **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. **

...

Roland impatiently fidgeted with his coat as his parents got ready. They were going to see Santa, so Roland could ask for something.

"Henry when will they be done?" He sighed exasperated, "Are they kissin' again?"

"I don't think so Bud, Robin's probably just helping Mom get dressed." Chuckling Henry answered, zipping up his own jacket.

"Kay." Roland flopped onto the couch, unable to run around in his thick winter coat.

Henry remembered when he was a little kid and went to see Santa, he'd always loved Christmas. Each year the town put on a big Christmas festival at the City Hall, including a Santa. There was hot chocolate and crafts and games.

Just then they heard their parents coming down the stairs.

"Robin I can get down the stairs by myself fine."

"I don't want you to fall."

"I'm holding the railing."

"You could still fall."

Regina huffed, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you two ready?" Roland asked, suddenly excited again.

"Yes Roland, you and Henry go on and put yourself in the car."

"Okay, are you going to start kissin' again?"

The couple laughed and shook their heads.

"No, we're going to embark on a rather dangerous quest my boy," Robin said, "we're putting on your mother's shoes."

"You bet you're going to help me, because there is no way I'm going to be able to put on these things with my swollen feet."

After a considerable amount of pushing and pulling and plain out screaming, Regina got her shoes on. She waddled out to car, holding her rather pregnant belly.

"I'll drive." She said, knowing Robin would probably kill them all if he tried.

...

"Mama it's almost my turn, what do I do?"

Regina smiled at the little bundle of brown curls clutching her hand.

"Well, you go up there and the elf will put you on Santa's lap, then you just tell him what you want."

"Kay, can Henry come up with me?"

"I don't think so," She looked down and found Roland's lip quivering and his face contorting, sensing a temper tantrum coming on she quickly added, "but let's ask him."

"Henry! Get over here!"

Her son and Emma jogged over.

"What's up?" Henry glanced down at Roland, then to his mother.

"Roland wants you to go up with him."

"Mom..." Henry whined, giving Regina _that_ look. Regina shot him her own pleading look.

"Fine, but then I can go hang out with Mom for a bit right?"

"Sure, we'll meet up in an hour? Roland wants to do the sleigh races, and I certainly can't be his partner."

Henry chuckled and nodded. He got into line with them, and Emma began to talk to Regina.

"Hi Henry." Roland said cheerfully, waving his little hand at him.

"Hey Buddy, come on it's almost our turn." He took his little brother's hand, leading him up.

"Hi, I'm his brother, he wanted me to come up."

The elf nodded and let them both through, she let Henry put Roland on Santa's lap, seeing he was a little skirmish.

"Ho ho ho, what do you want this year?"

"A baby brother." Roland said with confidence.

The amount of shock on each of their faces was about equal.

"Uh, I don't think I can bring that to your house." The Santa said, glancing at Henry who gave him a shrug.

"No silly, there's already a baby in my Mama's belly, but I want it to be a boy. Last year I got a big brother, cause my Mama and my Papa got married, now they say I'm going to get a new younger brother or sister. I want a brother."

"Oh, right. I'll see what I can do."

"What about you Henry?"

Henry hadn't talked to a Santa since he was ten, but Roland expected him to, so he did.

"Uh, diddo, no girls."

Roland smiled triumphantly, and before sliding off Santa's lap whispered, "Oh, and I want a toy sword."

Henry took his hand and lead him back to their parents.

"So, what did you ask for?" Regina asked, taking Roland's hand from Henry.

"A toy sword." Replied Roland, looking at Henry.

"A new Gameboy." Henry also replied, figuring that Roland probably meant it to be a secret.

"Well that's nice, now maybe Santa will bring them to you under the trees. Henry, me and Emma discussed it and we'll be having dinner at Snow's this year for Christmas Eve and at our house for Christmas."

"Cool, and I'm at your house first on Christmas?"

"Yup, now hurry up you don't want to waste time, the sleigh races start soon."

"Right see you in a bit."

Regina nodded, and taking that as an agreement Roland began to tug her towards the puppet show.

She shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, she had been standing for far too long.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around to find Charming. He offered her a chair which she gratefully accepted. She had been less hostile towards the Charmings since her marriage and later impregnation.

"Charming, where's Snow?"

"Reading 'Twas The Night Before Christmas."

"Oh, I thought teachers did that?"

"Usually yes, but she misses it. Being a teacher I mean."

"Yes, I can imagine."

"So, how are you doing today?"

"Great, this baby is especially kicky today."

"That's good, Roland looks like he's enjoying the puppet show."

"Yeah, Henry did too when he was little. Which reminds me, Emma invited us over for Christmas Eve, hope that's okay with you?"

"That's fine, Snow was babbling about it the other day actually."

"Will you two be watching the sleigh races? Henry and Roland are going to be in it."

"Yes, Neal is a little disappointed that he's not old enough but next year he will be."

"Well I'm sure he'll be ecstatic next year."

"Sometimes I wish for the times when he couldn't talk, or walk, or throw things."

Regina laughed, "I think we all do."

...

Snow had her camera out, snapping a picture of everything she thought was deemed 'memorable.'

Robin had his arm wrapped around Regina's waist, and they watched as both of their son's climbed onto the sled.

"Don't look now but Snow has that camera pointed at us again. Seriously, don't look."

Regina smiled and chuckled, leaning her head onto Robin's shoulder. There was a faint snowfall, and her hair was dotted with the snowflakes. They heard the insistent click of a camera.

"Snow, give me that camera. My turn to take pictures of _you_." Regina smiled as she took the camera and snapped a few of the family of three, Charming and Snow holding onto Neal's hands.

The race started and Regina took a bundle of pictures, catching the perfect one as her two son's crossed the finish line in first.

Roland's face was a mix of excitement and delight, as was Henry's. The two loved sledding.

"You did so good!" Regina said to Roland who was running towards her.

"Henry too, he steered."

"Henry too."

"Let's take one last picture." Snow suggested, Regina aimed the camera at her step-daughter's family, and snapped the picture.

"Emma come here." Emma had soon positioned herself on the other side of her father, and smiled as Regina took the picture.

"Regina." Snow gestured for her to come into the picture and after several denials Regina also came and wrapped her arms around Snow's shoulders.

Robin was handed the camera, and it took a while but he figured out how to take the picture.

"Come here!" Regina said, and he sheepishly made his way towards her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled. Henry was much better with the camera.

"Boys..." Snow said, gesturing with her head for them to come into the picture.

"Who'll take the picture?" He asked as he and Roland walked towards the family.

"I'll take it for you." A voice came from behind him, he gratefully handed the camera to Belle.

He lifted up Roland, and they stood on the other side of Robin. Belle snapped the picture, and then another.

"Perfect. You have a beautiful family."

The family dispersed, and Snow smiled as she took her camera back.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas."

"You too." Belle smiled and waved before walking back to her husband.

Roland who was still in Henry's arms leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You think Santa is going to make the baby a boy for us?"

"I'm not sure, I think he'll try but he may not be able to."

"Well then at least I hope he'll bring me a toy sword."

**A.N: Third day's instalment. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	4. 4 Icy Recklessness

**Prompt: Regina hurts herself and Robin isn't allowed to see her.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

...

Pain, that's was all she could feel. Pain that was ripping her heart into pieces. Henry had tried to help, but this was the second time her heart had been broken. She had _tried_ to do better, but she couldn't.

She felt like she was drifting some days, between her façade and her broken state. She now walked, often, just to escape.

Had it not been for Snow's hairbrained daughter she wouldn't be heartbroken, but she didn't blame Snow herself. Snow had tried to be there to help, but the overly optimistic girl wasn't doing a very good job. Yet, Regina knew that if things ever got _really_ bad she could go to her step-daughter's.

She had gotten lost in thought and had wandered to the bridge, closer to the forest.

_The forest. _Whenever she closed her eyes she could feel him, and see him, smell him. He had smelled of forest. She couldn't do this, she had to get out of here.

She took another step, to go home, and slipped on the ice. Now, this bridge had long since been in use, and when it was in use it certainly hand't been for cars. It was wooden, and the railings were wooden and rotten.

She fell through, and it hurt. She grabbed onto the ledge, and it felt like her arms were being ripped off.

She looked down, scared, and tried to use her magic to teleport herself back home. The waters were fast and the fall long.

But she couldn't, she couldn't conjure anything to help herself. She knew why, and it scared her even more. Somewhere, deep inside, she wanted to fall. Her conscious mind though, didn't.

She screamed for help, begged for someone to save her. In her mind she imagined Robin hearing her cries for help, and coming to her rescue. He never did.

"No, no, no, no, no! Somebody help me! Help!" She cried , feeling her fingers beginning to slip.

"Someone! Please..." She called out once more, sounding desperate and defeated.

She let a few tears drip down her cheeks. She was going to die, and no one would know until they found her body.

Then she felt a small hand grasp her arm.

"Regina! Hold on!" Snow screamed, shifting herself to grab Regina's arm with both hands.

"And what else did you think I could do dear?" Regina asked, looking up at her step-daughter before looking back down. She kicked her legs, trying to brace them on a supporting beam.

Snow laughed and pulled, but her small frame wouldn't do much against so much dead weight.

"You could die here, and you're making sarcastic comments?"

"Yes, well, is your husband around? I'm sure he'd make a much better rescuer."

"Charming was a little bit back with Neal. I ran when I heard you."

"Well then he's sure taking his time."

"Just hold on."

"Again, not much else I could do."

Both woman screamed when the board Regina was holding onto broke. Regina was now dead weight with only Snow to hold her up.

Regina looked down again, doing her best to swing her other arm up.

"David! David!" Snow began to scream, desperate to save her step-mother.

Regina noticed the way the bridge was beginning to sag in where Snow was standing, it would give out under her too.

"Snow, because I'm supposedly a hero now I'm going to have to let go. Once I do get off the bridge."

"What? No, just hang on David's coming."

"This isn't for you, it's so Henry can know I really have changed and taking you and your precious Prince down with me just doesn't seem as selfless as you 'heros' apparently are."

"Regina..."

"Get off the bridge Snow!"

There were tears in the younger brunette's eyes as she shook her head. She could see David in the corner of her eye, rushing towards the bridge.

Regina gave Snow a final pleading look and let go. Snow tried with all her might to hold her up but she couldn't and Regina went flying towards the water.

Snow gave a cry of anguish and ran off the bridge, towards the edge of the river.

Her husband grabbed her and gave a quick reassurance he would get her out of the water. Charming slid down the edge and ran beside the river bank, taking off his jacket and boots before jumping in.

Regina as soon as she felt herself falling scrunched her eyes shut and straightened her body. She hit the water hard, and a pain shot up her ankle, then to her head as it too smashed against the rocks.

Charming could see her in the water, and it scared him that she was unconscious, or worse.

He grabbed her limp arm and pulled her towards him, then repositioning himself cradled her head, pulling her out of the water bridal style.

Snow sighed in relief, she had been afraid that both of the two had been lost. Charming carried the limp woman up the bank then up the edge, before putting her down on the soft grass.

Regina started coughing up water by herself, grabbing onto Charming's leg as she did so.

"You're not leaving without us Regina" Snow's voice had a tone of finality to it and Regina knew she didn't have the strength to argue.

Charming ended up carrying Regina back into town, and what a peculiar sight that was. The Evil Queen, being carried by Prince Charming with Snow White excessively worrying beside them.

Just before they had gotten into town Regina had gone limp in David's arms, which had caused the couple to panic. Snow showing it more than David.

They rushed through town, and into their loft.

Robin had incidentally been with his family, walking down main street explaining things to Marian when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"What is it son?"

"Isn't that Gina?" Roland asked, concern laced in his voice. Robin looked and he felt his heart stop.

She was so pale, and limp in the Prince's arms, he felt a lump in his throat.

"Papa? What's wrong with Gina?" Roland was near tears by now, and so was Robin.

"I-I don't know." He answered, his pain showing on his face. Inside a debate was raging, go to her or leave it? He'd ignored her for so long he didn't have the right to show up when he pleased.

The Charmings disappeared into their apartment, and Robin caught his last glance at the woman whom had been on his mind for so long. Her head lolled back, and her lips, her beautiful lips were blue and parted.

"I wonder what happened." Marian stated from beside him, intertwining their fingers. It was a silent reminder of what they were doing, and regretfully he walked away with her.

...

"Is she breathing?" Snow asked, frantically grabbing every blanket she could see. She all but threw the blankets onto their bed to accommodate the still unconscious Regina.

"From what I can tell, yes." He answered, lifting her mouth to his ear.

"Put her down here."

Charming nodded and gently placed her down on their bed.

"Does she still sound like she has water in her lungs?"

"No, but she's definitely not having the easiest time breathing."

Snow nodded before looking up and for the first time, noticing how soaked her husband was.

"Oh you must be freezing, go take a shower."

David nodded, leaving the two woman together. Snow heard the shower running and sat herself down beside Regina. Snow took in Regina's image, the side of her head and her hair were matted with blood, and her ankle was bruised and swollen. Snow ran to the kitchen and retrieved a damp face cloth, which she cleaned Regina's head with.

David was just coming out of the shower when Regina began to wake up with a fit of coughs. He had wrapped a towel around himself, luckily, as he walked into their room.

"Hey, look who's waking up." Snow was called out of her thoughts and stood beside Regina.

"Why am I in your apartment?" She got out, before sputtering out again.

"David carried you here."

She handed Regina a glass of water, noticing the way she held her throat.

"You could of just taken me home, thrown me on the bed and left. You know where I keep the key."

"Absolutely not, we weren't sure how bad it was. You weren't even awake for a better part of the trip here."

Charming zipped up his pants and buttoned his shirt. thankful that the Queen hadn't looked his way.

"You paraded me all the way through town?"

"What did you expect us to do? Leave you there?"

"Taken the back path into my yard."

"Well, you're here now. And we're going to spend the entire day watching movies and eating. Do you know why?"

"Because I'm too injured to run without getting caught?" The sarcastic twinkle was back in Regina's eyes, and that relieved Snow immensely.

"No because we need to spend some time together and we haven't talked in forever. Really talked."

"Oh God, now I wish I had just fallen."

Snow huffed, but smirked at the same time.

"I'll go make us some coffee."

Regina checked herself for injuries, her head hurt like a bitch, but so did her ankle. Her lungs _burned, _and she guessed she hadn't been getting enough air for a while. Though at least she was breathing, and she vaguely remembered coughing up water after Charming had gotten her out of the river.

"I guess I was pretty lucky that you were taking a walk near where I was. Thank you."

"Is that a 'thank you' coming from Regina? You must really have hit your head hard."

"Ha. Ha. Seriously though, thank you. I'd be dead right now if you hadn't helped. Well, screamed for your husband to help."

"I did my best!" Snow defended, grinning slightly as she handed her step-mother the cup of coffee. "So what do you want to watch first? The Notebook, or The Princess Bride?"

"Oh God, can't I just hobble out of here?"

"Regina..." Snow warned, before giving her a quizzical glance. "I've seen you heal others before, why not just heal yourself."

Regina glanced down, slightly ashamed.

"I use light magic now." She mumbled.

"Shouldn't that make healing easier?"

"Sure, if I tried to heal you." Snow cocked her head in confusion.

"My uh, my heart is too dark to not destroy myself if I directly try and use light magic on myself."

"Oh... Oh." Regina glanced up, then back down, quickly taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Well if you won't choose then I will, we'll watch The Princess Bride."

Regina let out a moan and collapsed back into the pillows.

A knock sounded at the door as Snow went to get the T.V. and D.V.D.

"Expecting someone?" Asked Regina, craning her neck to see who it was.

"No..." Snow said, shrugging and going to answer the door. She opened it, and looked around, to find no one there.

"Hello." Snow looked down with wide eyes, finding Roland holding his hat with both hands. He had been taught that. "Is Gina here?"

"Hi..." Snow replied, "Regina's still here. Do you want to see her?" Roland nodded excitedly, and rushed past Snow when she moved aside.

"Gina! I was worried!" He scampered up onto the bed, climbing onto her stomach. "What happened Gina?" He asked, a frown coming on as he traced her face near the gash.

"I fell honey. Where are your parents?"

"At the park, I remembered where the Prince and Princess took you and ran here. It was really close to the park."

"Roland, you need to tell them where you're going before you go somewhere. They're probably worried."

"S'okay. Papa was worried too."

"Well, you get warm under the covers. I'll send the Prince to go and find your Mama and Papa."

"But I want to stay here with you." He pouted, snuggling beside Regina.

"You can stay until your parents come to get you."

"Kay." She smiled as he got close to her, only to frown as he shivered.

"What's wrong?"

"You're really cold, your shirt's too wet!"

"Oh right, one second." She focused and poofed herself a pair of pajamas.

"That's better."

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" She wrapped her arms around the little bundle of curls, knowing it may be the last time she ever got to again.

...

"Roland your parents are here." Snow said, almost mournfully. In the span of the hour he had been over, Regina had been looking and feeling a lot better.

"Okay, just let me say goodbye to Gina."

Regina smiled and kissed the little boy on the forehead, as he did the same to her.

"There, now it won't hurt anymore." He declared, hugging her neck.

"You're right, it doesn't hurt anymore. You're still my little knight, making my hurts go away. Don't forget that alright?"

"Alright, bye Gina. Have fun watching movies with the Princess."

"I'll try. Bye honey."

Roland gave her a final sweet glance before taking his mother's hand.

"Thank you, we were so worried when we couldn't find him." Marian said, turning to leave.

"No problem, good day." Snow said, nodding her head.

"Marian, I'll meet you in the street."

Marian opened her mouth to say something, but instead closed it and nodded. Roland and her went down the stairs, and as soon as he couldn't hear their footsteps he turned back to the Princess.

"Please let me see her." Robin pleaded, hurt in his eyes.

Snow looked at her bed for confirmation from Regina, but when she shook her head and clasped her hands together Snow turned back at denied him his entrance.

"Sorry, she's sleeping."

"She was just awake." Robin argued.

"Well, now she's sleeping. She's really hurt, and we should let her rest."

"Then do you know when I can come back? Just to make sure she's okay."

"Sorry, we're having a mother-daughter movie day."

"She doesn't seem the type to-"

"She wasn't the one who suggested it. I'm sorry, but this just really isn't a good time."

"I understand why you're doing this, but I really need to speak to her." He pleaded, looking into Snow's eyes.

Snow glanced down, suddenly guilty. "Sorry... but if I'm really honest with you, I don't think you should see her right now. You ignored her for weeks Robin, now isn't a good time to show up."

Robin looked down, but nodded. He sulked down the stairs, and Snow closed the door behind him.

"Thank you." Regina said, playing with a pillow.

"Twice in one day, that's a record."

"Let's just watch you stupid romantic movies, and stuff our faces with popcorn. The sooner I fall asleep the better."

"Oh you won't fall asleep with these movies, they're some of my favourites."

"Okay dear, whatever you say."

...

"Hey, that 'As you wish' thing is kind of like you and Charming's 'I will always find you' thing."

Snow laughed and pointed to the character who was reading the book, whom was rather old and wrinkly.

"And that guy kind of looks like you."

From under the covers the two of them were under Regina kicked Snow with her good foot.

"Ow! That hurt."

"That was the point."

"Just for that I get the last bit of popcorn." Snow said, popping the final bits of popcorn in her mouth. Regina kicked her again. "Ow! Seriously?"

"I'm injured and you're making me watch this movie, so by the time we're done you're going to be injured too." Regina said with a satisfied smirk.

"Little bruises don't compare to a concussion and sprained ankle."

Regina looked at the younger girl, and without and warning pushed her off the bed.

"Hey!" Snow cried, while laughing and holding her head.

"You have a concussion yet?"

"If I say no will you hit me again?"

"Probably."

"Then yes, thanks for the concussion Regina."

Regina laughed at that, and not her 'Evil Queen' laugh, her true, I'm enjoying myself, laugh.

Snow climbed back into the covers and continued to watch the movie, a sense of warmth now settling over the two.

...

"See? You didn't fall asleep."

"Yes, well, with a movie that _loud _it's not hard to do."

"Now what do you want to watch?"

"We have to watch another movie? We barely made it through the first one without killing each other."

"Well if you'd rather sit here and talk about our problems and deepest feelings by all means let's do so."

"Okay... The Notebook. Chop, chop!"

Snow smirked and put in the next D.V.D.

"See? Isn't this fun? We should do this more often."

"Fall off a bridge, get taken captive by your step-daughter and her husband, and get forced to watch a bunch of sickly sweet romantic movies? Yeah, no thanks."

"You're having fun, admit it."

"I admit no such thing, and any behaviour to suggest I am can be blamed on my concussion."

"Mhm. Whatever you say."

"I'm telling the truth, this is agony." Regina tried to keep herself straight-faced, but betrayed herself by smiling.

"You're having fun." Snow concluded.

"No..."

"You are."

"Maybe just a little bit. But it's completely caused by the head injury."

**A.N: So there it is! Please leave your thoughts, suggestions, prompts or criticisms in a review. Or, inbox me like the person who gave me this prompt did! Thanks for reading, love you guys! **


	5. 5 Gingerbread Disasters

**Prompt: Regina helps Roland with his first gingerbread house, but things don't go as planned...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's amazing characters**

...

"Gina, what's that?" Roland asked, pointing in wonder at a gingerbread house displayed in the Granny's on a shelf.

"Hm?" Regina looked up from her newspaper, "Oh yeah we need to make one of those soon."

"What is it?"

"You don't-? Oh, it's a gingerbread house, made out of cookies and icing and different candies."

Roland's eyes lit up, he didn't know what _icing _was, but everything else sounded really, really, good.

"And we get to make one?" He asked, suddenly very excited.

"We do, I'll help you through it. Every Christmas we make one, then on Christmas day you eat it."

"You eats a house?" Roland asked, scrunching his nose up.

"No baby, it's small." She indicated with her hands the approximate height. "And it's made of cookie."

"When can we make ours?"

"Whenever you want."

A wide dimpled smile spread across his face, and he began to jump in his seat.

"Right now! Right now!" His little eyes lit up, but Regina only chuckled and nodded her head.

"I take that back, any time _after _we've gotten food."

"Oh." He looked a little dejected, but only for a second. "Right after breakfast then."

"Deal."

...

"So how do you make a cinnamonbread house?" Roland asked, holding onto Regina's free hand.

"Gingerbread dear, and we make the cookie dough, cut out the shapes and then put the shapes together. Some people like to buy packaged gingerbread houses, but I never do that."

"Is Henry going to come by and help us?" Henry had taken a liking to Roland, and Roland absolutely idolized him.

"No, it's just going to be you and me."

"Kay. I like making cookies though, is it like that?"

"Mhm. I've got all the ingredients in this bag."

"Gina, what's icing?"

"Something that is very sweet. We make it out of icing sugar, cream, and vanilla."

"Can I try some?"

"When we make it, sure. Now hurry up, let's get home. It's cold out here."

...

Regina sat Roland on a stool, taking off his jacket and boots.

"Wait here, I'll put these by the porch."

"Kay, can I tie the dress thing around your waist again?"

"Sure baby, but it's called an apron."

Regina really should stop spoiling him, but she couldn't help it. She had spoiled Henry just as much.

She returned from the porch, grabbing her apron and slinging it over her neck. She sidestepped to stand in front of Roland, whom had just learned how to tie a knot and was very proud of it.

He took the two strings she offered him and tied a neat little bow.

"Thank you Roland."

"You're welcome Gina."

"Let's get started..."

"Right." He slid off the stool and walked over to where she stood.

"We need 2 cups of flour..."

...

"Gina, the oven beeped!"

"Alright, step back while I take it out, it's hot."

Regina took the cookies out with a smile, never had a gingerbread house turned out this nice.

"Look at that, it's perfect. Now we just make the icing. We use the icing as glue, to stick the walls and roof together."

Roland nodded and moved to go to the other side of the counter and sit on the stools again.

"Oh Roland honey, watch out for that water we spilled-" Roland spun around to face her, and slipped as he hit the bag of flour she had put on the floor, flour spilled everywhere. "earlier."

"Are you okay?" She began to rush to his side,.

"Gina watch out for the cord." She missed this though, and tripped over the cord, falling next to Roland.

The cord had been attached to her manual mixer, and as she tripped she pulled on it and the mixer came crashing down, along with the _opened _bag of icing sugar.

She closed her eyes and put her hand over Roland's as a giant cloud of sugar and flour flew around them.

"You okay Gina?"

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I gots lots of the white stuff on me though."

"Yeah, me too." She stood up before helping Roland up. She started to brush away the flour and sugar, only to realize that it was pointless as she was just as covered in flour as the little boy.

Roland shook his head, trying to shake away the flour in his hair. A little giggle erupted from him, before another, and another, then he was just plain out laughing.

"What's funny?" Regina asked, looking at the boy with a fond smile, giving up on trying to clear herself of flour.

"We're all covered in flour. And it's funny, because you fell then I fell and then a bunch of stuff fell and there was a big cloud and now we're all covered in flour!"

She started chuckling with him, his description not very good but it was enough to get her to laugh.

"It is sort of funny isn't it?"

"Yeah, we look like ghosts!" Roland giggled. She bent down and picked him up, giving him a butterfly kiss.

The door unlocking and opening sounded, and Regina shifted Roland to sit on her hip.

"Sounds like your Papa is home."

"He'll help glue the walls and roof together!"

"Indeed he will." Regina said, smiling as Robin called out for her.

"We're in the kitchen!" She called back, shifting slightly to bump Roland back up on her hip.

Robin was smiling as he went towards the kitchen, but stopped short as his face went blank. Except for his eyes, his eyes widened in shock.

Roland and Regina began to giggle.

"Was there an explosion in here?" He asked jokingly, getting over his intial shock.

"No..." Roland told him, giggling. "I fell into the flours and then Gina fell on the cord and knocked down the sugar and there was a big puff off it all and then we were covered in it!"

Robin looked at Regina for confirmation, finding Roland's version confusing. She laughed and put Roland down, letting him go to his father.

"So this is what? Flour and sugar?" Robin asked, examining the boy before him.

"Icing sugar actually, its sort of a floury, sweeter kind of sugar." Regina said while picking up the fallen mixer and bag. "I think we still have enough to make the icing Roland."

"Yay!"

"So you have the same stuff on you?" Robin asked, walking closer to Regina.

"I probably have more icing sugar on me than Roland does."

"Hm, yeah? What about your lips?"

"Come here and find out."

Robin chuckled and pulled her into him, enveloping her in a passionate kiss.

"So is it sweet or bitter?" Regina asked, pulling back. She was pulled back by Robin's mouth.

"Sweet. Definitely sweet."

"Ew." Roland mumbled, moving away from the couple. He struggled but got up on the stool by himself, he looked at the walls and roof to their gingerbread house eagerly.

"I love you, and believe me, I would love to keep doing this, but I promised Roland we would all finish the house."

"Do we have to?" Robin mumbled against her mouth.

"My word is sacred, especially to a five year old."

Robin groaned and drew back, smiling as he patted her nose, streaking the flour.

...

"Papa, Gina can do this better than you." Roland declared, as the wall Robin was trying to put up collapsed again.

"Well Gina's had thirty more years to practice my boy." Robin sarcastically defended, biting his lip as he tried again.

"Doesn't explain why Roland could do it." Regina mumbled under her breath, chuckling when she saw Robin's frustrated glance towards her.

"Can I put up the last wall?" Roland asked, gesturing to the last wall before the roof.

"Why of course, you're our main builder."

"Hear that Papa? I'm the main builder."

"Oh I heard. I swear, this is the only one that the icing won't hold it up."

"Let Roland try, maybe he can do it."

Doubtful, Robin handed the icing bag to his son. Roland took the bag and nearly expertly drew a straight line on the sides of the wall, attaching it to the other wall and later when he placed the last wall, the last wall.

"Good job Roland." Regina congratulated, casting a small glance towards Robin who was having a hard time not laughing while grumbling about how it was 'some sort of magical child's contraption.'

"Let's just add the roof and decorate it then we can take a picture with it." Regina suggested, adding the icing glue to the roof before attaching it to the hollow house.

"Can't you just magic decorate it?" Roland suggested, taking the icing bag and idly drawing lines on the roof.

"You're doing a pretty good job all by yourself. Don't you want to tell people you decorated it all by yourself with no help?"

"I guess so." Roland said, suddenly interested in decorating the house again.

...

"So this project turned out great despite," Robin gestured to the still floury floor, "accidents."

"It did didn't it. I've already swept, I'll mop later but first let's take a picture of Roland's first gingerbread house."

"Right, where's your camera?"

"In the living room, it should still be on it's tripod. Just grab it all for me, I'll set the automatic timer so that we can all be in the picture."

Upon Robin's questioning look, she added, "The picture will take itself after a certain amount of time."

"Oh..." Robin nodded his head, running to get the camera.

After he retrieved it, Regina set it and as she was setting the timer she felt a little tug on her pants.

"Gina, can I try the icing now?" Roland asked, his eyes so wide and innocent.

"Sure, just one second." She replied, smiling down at him. She clicked the camera to go off in forty-five seconds, and picked up Roland to put him on the stool. She called Robin over to take the picture with them.

Just as the camera went off Roland tasted the icing, his eyes widening in delight and surprise. Regina laughed, and Robin held her waist, whilst ruffling Roland's hair.

"So how'd it turn out?" He asked as Regina went to go check the picture.

"It's perfect." She replied, looking down at the camera. They looked like a family.

**A.N: Okay, I severely loved writing this one, like the adorableness was coming off in waves with it. I'm also really excited for the next prompt I got, I can already feel how amazingly adorable it's going to be. Please leave your thoughts in a review, leave a prompt or inbox me one. Thanks for reading, see you tomorrow! **


	6. 6 Two Mommys

**Prompts: Roland asks Santa for Regina to be his new mommy + More Snow and Regina bonding **

**Disclaimer: Same deal, don't own them, never will.**

...

Marian was still becoming accustomed to the strange traditions and customs of this land, and apparently one of those customs was a modernized Christmas.

"So what are we doing exactly?" She asked, for about the third time since they had started walking.

"Roland wants to see Santa Claus. We, the parents, take him to do so. Roland will tell Santa what he wants for Christmas, he may play around for a bit, and we go. He'll probably ask for Granny's on the way back."

"Right, got it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Robin nodded and kept walking, catching up to Roland. He had been straying down the wrong road.

"What are you doing my boy? We have to go this way."

"I wanna see Gina." Was his simple reply. Marian sucked in a breath, suddenly irritated. She hated the Evil Queen for many reasons, the fact that _her_ son wanted to spend more time with her than his _mother_ was one of the greater ones.

"Roland, let's go." She snapped, taking his hand and leading him down main street. She fixed his jacket while Robin stayed a little bit behind.

Inside Robin's head there were fond memories turning in his mind, all of Regina, all reminding him of how he was not only betraying her, but also his wife. His wife. How had things gone from perfect to so painful in such a short period?

"Come on Papa!" Roland whined, pulli against his mother's grasp. "I know what I want to ask Santa."

"Well then we better hurry." He replied, plasterimg a smile onto his face.

...

Roland had never been to a fair like this, but he knew what to do. His childlike essence was enough to fuel him.

"I'm going to stand in the Santa line." He announced, bouncing from his parents.

Robin made a move to go after him, but stopped himself.

"He'll be fine." He assured his wife, before suggesting that they wait by the horde of other parents.

...

After what seemed like a lifetime, Roland was called up to tell Santa his wishes, he only had one.

"Hey there Bud, what do you want for Christmas?"

Snow stood a little bit away, listening intently. She was dressed in an elf costume that was too right around her chest.

"I want Gina to be my Mama."

She dropped the box of candy canes. The Santa stumbled for words, trying to find the right words to say to this obviously oblivious child.

"Well, you already have a mommy, she loves you very much."

"I can have two mamas, I love them both."

"I don't think that would work. Do you want a toy?"

"Henry has two mamas. It works, I miss Gina."

"Hm, well then I'll give that a thought. My elf will give you a candy cane, have a merry Christmas."

"Oh, right." Snow scuffled, picking up the box and offering one to Roland. "There you go." She smiled and waved as the boy retreated.

"Hey, my shift's over I'm going to get the next girl."

"Alright."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be a while."

...

"Regina! I know you're in there! Open the door!"

"Go away!"

"I won't! I need to talk to you about something."

"But I _d__on't _want to talk to you."

"It's about Roland." Snow knew it was a dirty blow, that Regina had missed the boy dearly, but she needed to get in the door.

Regina opened the door, peeking out slightly whilst doing so.

"You're daughter isn't here is she?"

"No, Emma isn't here. May I please come in?"

Regina huffed and opened the door, moving aside to let her step-daughter inside.

"What is it Snow? Roland isn't hurt is he?"

"No, Roland is fine, in a manner of speaking. He was at-"

"Why are you dressed as an elf?" Regina cut in, taking in the ridiculous outfit Snow was wearing.

"I was a volunteer at the festival today, but that's why I'm here."

"I thought you said this had something to do with Roland?"

"It does, just listen!"

Regina put up her hands in surrender and walked towards the kitchen.

"Low on sleep Snow? Henry was such a good baby, I never truly got deprived of it."

"Roland asked Santa for a Christmas present today."

"How adorable, what was it he asked for?" Regina dead panned, pouring herself a glass of vodka. "Do you want some? You can have it now after all."

"Regina, is this how you spend your days lately? Henry told me he was trying to help, but you said you needed a little time. Was that just an excuse to get drunk?"

"I'll be on the level when I go over for Christmas Snow, you needn't worry."

"We'll get back to this issue later Regina, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead then."

"Roland asked Santa to make you his mother."

Regina's head whipped towards the younger woman.

"What?"

"He said he missed you, and that he could have two mothers, like Henry. He said he loved you, Regina you should make an effort to see him."

"He's not my son Snow, how do you suppose I do that? Fight for him? Marian made it clear she wanted me no where near her son, I have no right to fight."

"You have to do something, Robin will understand, he'll let you see him."

At the sound of the outlaw's name Regina visibly flinched, pouring herself another glass of vodka.

"He hasn't been by, I'm sure he feels the same way as his wife."

"Regina, Robin loved you-"

"Snow, please don't. I know you're trying to help, and I appreciate that, strangely enough, but I also hope you understand that it hurts."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just thought you needed to know what Roland thinks of the whole affair."

"He has his mother back."

"But in his eyes he lost one too, if you're never going to think about seeing him again at least explain to him _why_."

"That his dead mother was brought back from the past, and that she hates my guts because I tried to kill her? He's five, he'll forget about me soon enough."

"That it didn't work out between you and his father, and that it wasn't his fault."

"I explained it wasn't his fault already. I'm sure Robin has told him as well."

"They both miss you."

"You claim they miss me, but what is stopping him from knocking on that door? I haven't died, I am still here, but he doesn't see me anymore." Regina was near tears, she turned away from Snow and took the glass of vodka with her.

"Regina..." Snow walked up slowly toward her step-mother, reaching for the glass, "I think we've had enough of this."

"But it dulls the pain." Regina argued, still letting Snow take the glass from her.

"Pain is a tricky thing, we can't avoid it forever."

"At least my heart was in my body."

"Regina, I'm going to stay a while."

"Why? If you don't tell me I'll throw you out, I need to hear why you think you need to stay."

"You're drunk and heartbroken."

"And?" Regina pressed on, the vodka tainting her common sense.

"I'm afraid you'll do something stupid." Snow admitted, watching the older woman's reactions.

The first was shock, then apprehension, then hurt again.

"Yes, with how I've been acting I suppose that is valid."

"Regina, let's get you cleaned up."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

She looked tired and dirty, and her clothes suggested that she hadn't been out of the house in a few days.

"Well, you go take a shower, and I'll do the rest."

...

"Snow this is stupid."

"This is fun."

"To you, I have an awful feeling I'm not going to look anything like my regular self."

"You'll look beautiful still though, and it's only for the day."

"But still, do you even wear makeup?"

"Of course, it's just lighter."

"Whatever, just do what you will."

"You're not dying Regina, you're letting someone else do your makeup for you."

"Same difference, I have a very precise style, I have hardly ever strayed from it."

"Well, you're going to go out there, with a new look and shock them all."

"Whatever you say Snow, just do what you wish."

...

"All finished!" Snow moved away from her step-mother, and the mirror. She giggled when Regina's mouth dropped open.

"I'm wearing pink lip gloss."

"It looks good on you!" Snow insisted, her smile reaching her ears.

"I prefer lipstick, I don't even own lip gloss!"

"But I do, c'mon you look great. Let's go to Granny's for lunch."

"Seriously? Now we actually have to go out in this."

"You look fine, let's go."

With a groan Regina was pulled out of her seat and out of the house she had called a haven since her and Robin had separated.

Snow drove to Granny's, making incoherent small talk to Regina all the way there. Snow had meant well, but she hadn't anticipated a certain thief and his family to be in the diner.

When Regina saw them she nearly stopped short, she suddenly felt like she didn't know what she was wearing, or what clothes she was in, she thought of herself as the exhausted looking, dirty woman she had just been.

"Oh, Regina we can go if you want."

"No no, it's quite alright." Regina said, no emotion in her voice.

"Right, well I'll order for us, you just stay here."

"Alright, and Snow," she stopped and turned around, "I think I need a large coffee today."

Snow chuckled and nodded.

Regina tried to drown out the family behind her's sound, but this was proved in vain. She finally got up, and with an outburst of courage walked over to their booth.

"Robin, I need to speak with you."

He looked confused but got out of his booth and walked with her. Marian cast her a small glare but turned back to her son.

"Regina is everything alright?" The worry was evident in his voice but her struggle to not break under his stare made her miss it.

"I want to be in Roland's life." It came out more abrupt than she had planned but once she had said it, there was no going back.

"What?" Robin asked, now even more confused.

"Roland, I want to be in his life. Visitation days, things like that. It isn't fair that I come to love the boy, and then he is taken from me because of something between you and me, I miss him."

"Well I suppose we can work something out."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Regina he misses you too."

"Good, you can come over later and we'll talk about it. Snow's over anyway.

"Okay, um, how are you?

"Robin..." She said, almost pleading.

"Right, look Regina I am so sorry but I lo-"

"Regina, there you are, our order is at our table." Snow said, smiling a reassuring smile at Regina. Regina nodded goodbye to Robin and walked away with Snow's arm linked in hers.

"Is our food really there?" She asked, confused on what exactly they got.

"No, I got it to go. We're heading back to your place."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, exiting that diner felt like great weight being lifted.

"Snow." She called out, making the other woman stop and look at her. "Thank you, thank you so much." Regina said, and she wasn't sure on what exactly she was thanking her step-daughter for but she thanked her. She realized later that she was thanking her for everything.

Snow pulled her into a hug and this time Regina didn't resist.

**A.N: Thanks for reading and for those who wondered about a second part to Icy Recklessness I would love to do one, maybe in a few days I'll post one, you never know, *wink wink* Please leave a review, and also leave a prompt. Love you guys!**


	7. 7 The Best Mistake

**Prompt: Roland accidentally calls Regina 'Mama.' **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. **

...

"Why are you sad Gina...?" Roland asked, paddling himself over towards the crying queen.

He had found her moments ago, crying in the library. She looked up, tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sad because I lost someone." She replied, wiping away the tears. She forced a smile and stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry you lost someone. Do you want a hug?" He stepped closer to her, extremely comfortable with her. He'd come to somewhat care for her, as she cared for him.

"Sure honey, I think that it would make me feel a lot better."

He wrapped himself around her, snuggling into her neck.

"Do you want me to go? Papa says that sometimes people need to be alone when they're sad."

"Hm, I think I'm tired of being alone. Would you like to spend some time with me?"

"Sure Gina! But you'll have to show me where everything is, I don't know how to get around this big castle."

"Alright, so what do you want to do my little Knight?"

"Can we play with your magic again? That was _really _cool." Roland answered, settling on her lap.

"Play with my magic huh? You know all magic comes with a price right?"

"Yeah, but this is good magic. Papa doesn't like magic." Roland said, scowling a little.

"Well, then I don't think it's okay for you to play with magic with me."

"Please Gina, I really want to see the lights again."

He turned and faced her, sticking his bottom lip up slightly, his big brown eyes filled with pleading.

"Please Gina..."

She couldn't say no, not to that adorable face.

"Sure honey, our little secret yes?"

"Our little secret. Now can we do the lights?"

"Oh course." She smiled and opened her palms facing up, she concentrated on her magic, but looked up once or twice to look at Roland's face of pure anticipation.

Her hands exploded with white light, before spilling out colours of every shade. The light reacted like fireworks, but as they came down towards the squealing boy, they transformed into streams of coloured wind. It resembled a fallen northern light.

"It's beautiful no?" Regina asked, smiling at the boy who had taken up chasing the fallen lights. Just as he would catch up with it, it would disintegrate.

"Very, I like these things."

"You do?"

"Yeah, can I show you some magic now?"

"Magic?" Regina's eyes scrunched together, he was not of magic wielding properties. "Your magic?" She asked, sounding very confused.

"No silly, I don't have magic." Roland giggled, coming closer to Regina as the lights retracted back into her palms.

"Then what are you going to show me?"

"Well, it's in the forest if that's okay with you."

"It's not safe in there Roland, remember the flying monkeys?"

"Yeah but you can kill them!"

"All magic comes with a price Roland, what is it that you want to show me?"

"It's not _that_ kind of magic Gina, it's something that Papa told me was magic."

Intrigued, Regina wondered whether or not she should accept the little boy's pleas to leave.

"Roland we will not walk into those woods."

His shoulders slumped, and his chin went down. She pushed it up gently with her finger, smiling warmly at him.

"But I suppose we could take a horse into it."

His face lit up as he eagerly nodded his head, the twinkle back into his eyes. They both contently left the library together.

...

"Gina, I've never ridden a horse before..." Roland whimpered, scared by the giant looming form beside him.

"She's quite nice Roland, wouldn't hurt a fly. She's absolutely harmless, and I'll be right behind you."

"Well, alright... Are we going to be going fast?" She cooed at his nervousness, kneeling down beside him. She had changed into her riding gear, and had conjured a pair of boots and his cloak for him. She herself also had a cloak on, but it barely hit the ground.

"Roland, it will be fine. We won't go fast if you don't want to, and I'll be right behind you the entire time."

Roland nodded, casting her a grin meant to reassure her, and he went back to examining the horse.

"Come on my Knight, I'll help you up, when you get on make sure you hold onto the saddle until I'm up with you."

"Okay Gina..."

Regina picked up Roland and placed him on the saddle, he sat on it correctly enough. Regina knew that with proper lessons he would be a fine rider. She mounted and pulled him closer to her, and after a little adjusting, they were off.

She could feel the little boy stiff in front of her, so she went at the slowest pace this horse knew. After a while they began to trot, but by then Roland was perfectly relaxed and comfortable on the horse. They entered the forest at a fair speed, Regina always watching the skies for monkeys.

"Are you cold Roland?" She asked, the horse's hooves crunching down against the untouched snow.

"No Gina, my cloak is keeping me warm. We only have to go a little further into the forest."

"Alright my little Knight, just tell me when to stop the horse."

"Kay."

They walked through the white tinted forest for a while, before Roland finally asked her to stop the horse. She could see an abandoned cabin a little in the distance, and a clearing a little ways to her right.

"Now we gots to be really quiet, then we gets to see the magic." Roland said, pressing his finger to his lips for emphasis. Regina nodded, and smiled as the boy leaned against her.

The two stayed quiet for a while, and soon the animals of the forest began to adapt to them. Regina and Roland watched in wonder as squirrels and birds showed themselves to the two bystanders. The snow over the tress made the scene even more beautiful, and she whispered into Roland's ear that this really was magic. He nodded enthusiastically, but she could tell he was getting tired.

Her line of sight followed a bird who was freely flying, until it found something more deadly, more dangerous to her and to the little boy on the saddle with her. The monkey circled above them, and without thinking she cracked her boots against the horse's side and took off towards the cabin.

Roland cried out in freight, clinging to the saddle with all he had. The Queen jumped off the saddle, pulling Roland off with her once they reached the cabin. She held the boy tightly, the monkey making his move towards them. The door to the cabin was locked, and with no time to think of concentrate on her magic, Regina simply broke the window and opened the door.

She cried out as she felt the glass shards penetrate her skin, but she shook it off and pushed Roland inside. She knew this place would keep them safe for a limited time, as the monkey savaged the door in an attempt to get in.

Ignoring the pain, she focused and was able to flash them back to her bedchambers. Regina sighed in relief, and immediately pulled Roland into her arms. He didn't resist and wrapped his around her, and for the longest time the two just stayed there.

"Roland, it is time for you to go back to your Papa. I'm very glad you're alright."

The little boy nodded, but his eyes went to her arm.

"Gina you're hurt."

"Oh... It's nothing honey. You were very brave today, my little Knight."

He nodded hesitantly pushing the door to her chambers open, but before he was completely gone he turned back and said,

"Thank you for taking me Mama." His eyes widened in horror, worried he had offended Regina. It was one thing to be allowed to call her Regina, another to say that. "I mean, Gina."

"Thank you for showing me." She replied, an almost wondering, and overjoyed smile on her face.

He turned and left her chambers.

She replayed the scene in her head over and over again. He had made a mistake, but it was a beautiful mistake, that filled her heart with something she hadn't felt since she lost Henry. She didn't regret taking him out into the forest, not one bit.

**A.N: Honestly not too sure about this one, but I like it enough to post. Thanks to those who review, favourite, and follow. Love you guys!**


	8. 8 Something Lost, Something Gained

**Prompt: Robin leaves Regina after Marian wakes up, only to return to her and fine her pregnant with his child. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. **

...

Three months, it had been three months since he left. She had found a way to wake his wife up, and despite almost _dying_ in the process, she succeeded.

She didn't expect him to stay, but the way he left broke her heart even more.

Not a word, not a glance, he just shut himself off from her.

And with every kick in her womb her heartbreak worsened. But never once did she regret or feel that she didn't want the baby inside her. This one was hers, and Robin couldn't wreck that with a broken heart.

...

Robin had fought with Marian again, and it had been bad. He had told her he was finally leaving her, for he couldn't let his heart bleed out over duty. She had slapped him and yelled and cried, screaming terrible things about him and Regina.

He shook his head against the chilly air, walking dutifully towards her house. He had no right to go there, but he had wanted to for so long. She was probably over him by now, and seeing her would only awaken old hurt. But he needed her.

His pace slowed dramatically as he got to her lawn, now he was unsure on whether or not to knock. His fist went to the door, stopped short and lowered again, before he could stop himself he knocked loudly against the wooden door.

She opened the door, and a look of surprise and terror washed over her face.

"Robin... What are you doing here?" She asked, still hiding behind her door.

"I needed to see you."

"About Marian? Is she well, Roland is okay right?"

"No, I needed to see you about _us _I need to tell you something."

"After three months Robin?" She slipped into her Evil Queen persona so easily, it was her main defense. "Did you and Marian have a fight? Go back to your wife." She sneered, moving to close the door.

"No, I won't and if you don't open the door I will just break in."

"I'll get you arrested if you do that."

"Then you go ahead and do that Regina because I will anyway."

Regina stated silent from behind the door, before opening it completely and walking towards her living room.

"You aren't going to offer a drink?" Robin asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't drink anymore."

"Oh, I see. So how have you been doing?"

"Fine." She deadpanned. She covered herself in a blanket as she sat on the couch. She indicated to the seat beside her, and he sat. "You said you needed me for something?"

"No, I need _you_."

"You're married."

"I told Marian I was leaving, I couldn't live without you Regina."

Tears dotted Regina's eyes. No. He would hurt her again.

"You're just confused, you'll work it out with Marian."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Then you're a fool."

"I love someone else. "

"You ignored me for three months after I saved your wife, and before that weeks, until you needed my help."

"And I'm sorry about that, my duty was overriding my heart and it was one of the stupidest things I had ever done."

"No you don't mean that, you'll hurt me again." Tears fell freely from her face.

"I will do everything in my power to never hurt you again Regina. Me, you, Henry and Roland, we'll be a good, proper family."

And inside Regina's mind there tumbled a trouble, to tell him or to not tell him?

"Robin, there's something I need to tell you."

His face fell. "Is there another man?" He asked sorrowfully.

"Maybe," She replied weakly, choking on the words in her throat. "Or it could be a girl."

Robin looked up at her, his face blank without realization. She stood up and let her blanket fall and her shirt up. Her tummy had swelled up in the last few weeks, and the bump was very definite.

His mouth dropped as a few stray tears of joy fell down his cheeks. It soon turned into a smile as he looked up at Regina.

"Is that-?"

"That's our baby. Conceived before Marian returned, that day by the fireplace."

"Regina this is wonderful."

"Is it? How can I be sure you'll be staying for me and not for this baby? Duty before heart right?"

"I love you, and I love Henry and I love Roland and I already love that baby in your stomach. A love that deep cannot be forged in less than two minutes if it is not _true _love."

"How can I trust you?"

"I took your heart willingly and protected it, loved it, and you stole mine. Now, if a thief lets something of his be stolen, you must mean a whole lot."

Regina smiled and nodded slowly, hesitantly letting Robin pull her closer to him.

"You won't leave me? You'll stay this time?" She asked selfishly she knew, but she was still threatened by Marian.

"I'll stay here, and grow our family. Don't you remember? We're soulmates."

"What if the Fates got it wrong?"

"I don't think so, pixie dust never lies."

"You love me?"

"Forever and ever. Nothing, not the Fates, or time travel, or a potion or magic will ever change that. I'm yours, you're mine, and you'll stay with me till the day I die. If you'll take me, forgive me for what I've done to you."

"There's nothing to forgive Robin."

"Oh yes there is, I broke that fragile, resilient heart of yours. And I'm sorry for it."

"I forgive you Robin, how can I not? I love you."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, inhaling her scent and feel again.

"Nothing will ever come between us again. I'll marry you, do whatever you want."

"Marriage? I think that's called bigamy here Robin, you still have a wife."

"I told you, I left her. And as soon as we're separated for good I'll marry you, I promise." He told her, excited. He held her face, placing soft kisses on her lips.

"You don't need to rush into anything to prove that you love me Robin, it's alright."

"But that's the thing, I was thinking of marriage from the time we met. I could imagine us together, making a family, and look, we're half way there."

"You really think we're there right now?"

"Regina, I can hardly bare not being tied to you in some way or another. I was going to propose to you, before Marian returned, I carried this around for weeks."

He produced a small ring box from his coat pocket, and it was Regina's turn to have her mouth drop in joy.

"Robin, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, you see the ruby inside the diamond? That's your heart, surrounded by beauty and light and love. I need only a word Regina, will you marry me?"

She nodded slowly, still wondering if this was all a wonderful dream that she would wake up from anytime.

"This is real? You really want to marry me, you're not just proposing because of the baby?"

"This is real, I want to be rightfully yours. Can I put this on your finger?"

She nodded and held out her finger, her hand shook as he took it gently and slipped the ring over her finger. He pulled her into a tight kiss.

"We have one problem..." She mumbled into his mouth. "No one knows that I'm pregnant except for Doctor Whale and Snow, now we have to announce my pregnancy and engagement."

"Announce it to who exactly?" Robin asked, smiling while kissing the edge of her mouth.

"Everyone I suppose, I'm technically a monarch remember?"

"The Queen of Love."

"Stop sounding like Snow and kiss me."

Robin smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist, happily obliging.

**A.N: So there it is. For those who suggested second instalments to Icy Recklessness and The Best Mistake, I would LOVE to do those for you. Keep on reading, and you'll see them pop up sooner or later. Thank you all so much for reading and following and favouriting. **

**50 followers, wow! You guys are awesome! Without you I doubt I'd be able to write, so thank you all so much.**


	9. 9 Icy Recklessness Pt2

**Requested by a few of you, here it is! The second part to Icy Recklessness.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

...

She shivered against the covers, almost asleep but not quite. She was cold, the thick layers of covers doing nothing for her.

"Charming, she can't go home. She can barely stand, and according to Doctor Whale someone who's concussed needs to be woken every four hours. Who will wake her at her house?"

"I know I'm sorry... She can stay as long as she likes. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Alright, just don't forget to wake up and wake us in a few hours."

"Right, I won't doubt if we bite each others head off."

"We'll be fine..." Snow assured, half-hearted as it was.

Charming smiled and kissed his wife, before huffing and sliding onto the couch. Regina smiled slightly, her body relaxing for a moment before tensing as another wave of cold hit her.

"Regina," Snow shook her gently, "wake up, now do you know wher-?"

"I haven't been sleeping Snow." Regina replied, turning over and groaning. "My body still aches."

"I gave you the strongest painkillers I have."

"They were Advils."

"The strongest I have though."

"Not enough." Regina whined, punching the comforter.

"Don't whine, try to go to sleep."

"I have been..."

"Well stop talking then, I want to go to sleep."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned away from the younger brunette in the bed.

"Just don't hog the blankets." Regina mumbled, pulling them over her form again.

"I'll try my best."

...

Over the course of the night David or Snow would wake up Regina three times. Two times it was David, and once it was Snow. Regina was easier on Snow, because she was the one who woke her first, and Regina was not cranky.

With David it was another story, she had threatened to incinerate him if he were to wake her again, and she actually lit a fireball the last time he woke her.

They asked her questions she could answer in her sleep.

_What's your name?_

_Where are you?_

_How how did you get here?_

It was was a long night.

When she woke up, she wasn't in a very good mood, but reported less pain.

Despite hating ting the idea of having a 'family breakfast' with Snow she couldn't deny that she made some great eggs.

She had made a run for it when Snow was showering and Charming was washing dishes, but like her earlier statement she was too injured to leave without getting caught. The pain was also making her head too cloudy to focus on magic like teleporting.

Eventually, her head lolled to the side and she was sleeping.

...

Robin couldn't stop thinking of her, and how badly he wished to be by her side. He also couldn't get the image of her looking like death it's self in the street.

He wandered around town, debating whether or not to go the Princess's apartment again.

In the end, his heart won out. He knocked on their door around noon.

Charming opened the door this time, and reluctantly let Robin in, only after getting a hesitant agreement from Regina.

Robin walked in to see Snow White whispering something into Regina's ear, before rubbing her arm and walking outside the apartment with the prince on her arm.

After the door clicked shut Robin shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Hi..." She started, avoiding eye-contact.

She was laying on the bed, but was sitting up. Her ankle was elevated and the area around the large gash was severely bruised.

"Hi. I'm sorry for showing up but I had to know- had to see- had to make sure-"

"I'm fine." She finished for him, wanting to shrink into a shell with each step he took towards her.

He took took in her injuries, and was quite horrified. He sat beside her on the bed, but retreated as he face contorted to a face of pain.

"What happened?" He asked guiltily.

"I fell." She replied plainly, and after seeing the look of confusion on his face quickly added, "From a bridge."

"What-How..?"

"The wood was rotten, I slipped on ice and fell through." She answered plainly, still refusing to look at him. "I hung onto the ledge for a bit, screaming for help. Snow and her family were near by."

And as she had done, Robin pictured himself saving her, and felt a wave of disdain for himself wash over him.

"I'd like to say she saved me but she didn't. I let go of her hand, I let myself fall."

Robin looked at her horrified, she had let go?

"Why would you do that? You're so stupid Regina, why would you do that?" He was almost shouting, and she looked taken aback by his statement.

"Excuse me? What right do you have to say that?"

"I love you!" He his hands went up in frustration. "There it is, I love you."

"Then why did you leave me?!" She cried back, tears threatening to spill over.

He took a few weak steps back, finally seeing the raw pain behind her mask.

"I love you Regina, so much!" He pleaded, trying to touch her shoulders.

"No! Don't touch me! I gave you my heart!" She ripped it out of her chest, showing him the mostly red organ. "And you ripped it to pieces!"

He watched the the glowing heart, his face etched with the pain he was in.

"You ripped it to pieces..." She repeated more weakly.

"What did you expect me to do Regina? Just abandon my wife?" Regina visibly flinched, and turned her head away from even more.

"No, I didn't expect you to do anything, but I suppose it still hurt when in the process you abandoned _me."_

Robin looked down, ashamed.

"You left me feeling like I was nothing! That I had nobody, that maybe, everyone was right and that I would never get a happy ending!"

She hadn't realized that she was squeezing her own heart until she felt Robin grab her arm firmly, trying to get her to stop.

"Stop it! Let me go!" She began to scream, trying to push him away with her other hand. "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

Robin loosened his grip on her, afraid of what he was doing. He realized he had forced her into an uncomfortable position with her foot.

He _needed _her to stop squeezing her heart though, and so he kept pleading.

Snow and Charming rushed from the front door, Charming grabbing Robin and tearing him away from Regina. Robin screamed for her, but was thrown into the street by Charming.

All the while Snow was working to calm Regina down, glancing nervously at the heart in her hands. Regina hadn't shown any worrying signs since her injury, but perhaps Robin's appearance had sent her over the edge.

Regina felt Snow's dainty hands wrap over hers, and felt them lead her heart back to it's rightful place. Regina pushed it back into her chest, and collapsed back into the covers, completely drained of energy once again.

"Robin...?" She asked, looking at Snow.

"Charming... escorted him out." Snow told her, checking her ankle again.

Regina grinned and almost began chuckling. "Yeah, I heard that."

Snow broke off into a smile and nodded.

"We can take you home now if you want..." She offered, figuring Regina had probably had enough for the next long while.

"You know, something about ripping my own heart out and having a nervous breakdown makes me want to watch a lot more corny movies. And unfortunately, I raised a son in my house and had enough sense to not buy such, terrible movies."

Snow smiled and nodded shouting orders at Charming.

"You're going to be okay Regina... I promise."

Regina gave a disdainful snort but nodded and leaned into her step-daughter.

**A.N: Sorry this one was late, I broke my finger yesterday and so by default, was not in the mood to write. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, or followed! You guys are so awesome!**


	10. 10 Touch of an Angel

Summary: Robin worships Regina's touch, and a few other things...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own them.

...

After losing her for so long, he remembered the little things that he loved about her.

For instance, she'll gently nip your lip before deepening a kiss. A little bite with her front teeth before giving you her all.

Or when they're in bed, her hands would untwine from his neck and slowly move down to his back and chest, touching him everywhere.

She smelled of honey and vanilla, and she had a small birthmark on her inner thigh. Her skin was always so smooth, and always just daring him to touch her.

When they're walking, or simply holding hands, she would use her ring finger and rub his tattoo. It was their 'thing' it symbolized the bond between them.

He placed soft kisses along her neck, then onto her chest, wrapping his hands down her back until he found that spot on her lower back, that when rubbed always made her relax instantly. He knew how to rub it right.

Her lips were the softest he had ever felt against his own, and they fit _perfectly_ with his own. They were meant for each other, in each and every way.

He wouldn't be able to leave her again, and she had promised to never leave him. He hadn't truly appreciated her before, now he does. He had shown her that.

After all, there was only one thing that could part them now.

_'Till death do we part.'_

**A.N: So, this is really short, but I'm still really cranky from my broken finger. You can probably tell that from my last few chapters. I'm taking my frustrations out on Robin, hehe. Thanks for reviewing, and following, and favouriting. You're the reasons I am writing right now.**

**Prompts are still totally accepted, so if you want to inbox me, or just leave it in a review feel free to do so! Thanks! :) **


	11. 11 The Best Mistake Pt2

**This was requested, and I honestly loved that one-shot, if it was just a singular one-shot I would probably make it a full on series. So anyway, here's the sequel to The Best Mistake.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.**

...

Roland ran from the Queen's chambers, down the long and narrow hallways, and into his own room. Robin looked up in alarm, rushing to his frantic son. There was a panic inside him as he saw the blood on his son's cloak.

"Roland, what's happened?" He checked his son over for injuries, but he didn't find any, not a scratch.

Roland recounted the story, glorifying Regina a little bit, but it was accurate otherwise. Robin listened in a mix of anger, worry, relief and happiness.

He was angry at her for taking his son on such a dangerous voyage, worried because Roland had said the blood was hers, relief at his son's safe return, and happy because both Roland and the Queen were back and alive.

He left Roland to Little John, and had rushed to the Queen's chambers, flinging the door open.

She was sitting at her vanity, trying to pull something from her arm. That wasn't the first thing he noticed though, the first thing he noticed was that she was in a robe, which had been pulled down to reveal her arms. She barely had anything on under it.

"Jesus!" Her head swung back, her long and damp hair swinging with it. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!"

"What were you thinking bringing Roland out to the forest? He could of been injured by one of those beasts!" Robin was fighting to find his composure, her chest was all but bare, and though she had shrugged the robe up and tightened it he couldn't rid himself of that image.

"It was his idea, he wanted to show me his 'forest magic.' And was it ever magical..." She recounted, a fond smile spreading over her face. She refocused on the thief again, suddenly uncomfortable. She had drawn herself a bath after Roland had gone, washing the blood and dirt from herself.

"Yes, but you were attacked, and Roland could of been hurt."

"I knew I could protect him. I didn't just march into the forest and say 'alright Roland lead the way.' I took a horse." She said sarcastically, if she was uncomfortable she certainly didn't show it.

"The fastest horse in our stables, Roland was always literally an inch away from me, and I knew I could handle a monkey and protect Roland at the same time."

"Then what happened?" He took a step closer to her, he was now inches away from her.

"I saw a monkey, I bolted to the nearby cabin, my mind wasn't clear enough to use magic, I broke in, and apparated back here."

"In the span of...?"

"I wasn't exactly keeping time while I ran for our lives."

"You protected Roland?"

"Of course! That was my only concern, that he get back here safely."

"That's not how I meant it milady. I mean, Roland doesn't have a scratch on him, not a scratch. But you..." He reached out, and although she tensed she did not pull back. He slipped down the shoulder of her robe, revealing her arm. "Are most definitely wounded."

"It's a scratch."

"Was it a monkey that scratched you...?" He asked, remembering his place and taking a step back as she robed herself again.

"No, I told you I broke into the cabin. I didn't think to use magic so I put my arm through the window. Haven't you been listening?" She shook her head, but a gentle grin was beginning to surface on her face.

"You said nothing of the window milady. Does it hurt?" He too was beginning to smile, a joking manner almost reappearing into his voice.

"Oh, I've had worse. I just need to get the glass shards out before I can heal myself."

"Should I get the Prince or the Princess? Perhaps a healer?"

"No! No, don't get Snow or David, that is the _last _thing I need right now. I just need to get the glass out. You said Roland was unharmed? I was afraid I hurt him while pulling him from the saddle, or running with him."

"Yes, Roland was absolutely fine. He's beginning to look at you as his hero, that's twice you've saved him from one of those winged beasts."

"Hm, I tell him he's _my _knight, how does that work out?" She smiled at the thought of Roland. She slipped her robe down and began her work again.

Robin looked at her and then at the door, wondering if that was the conclusion of their conversation.

"If this makes you uncomfortable you can go, you don't have to, but you could. If you wanted." For the first time in a long time, she stumbled for words.

"No, no I'm fine. Well, I express great gratitude to you for protecting my son, and taking him out."

Regina waved her free hand, wincing as she pulled another glass shard out of her arm.

"Milady! Your wound still bleeds!" Robin watched horrified as the white sleeve of her robe went red with blood.

"Oh, don't worry I'm fine. The parts where the glass has been taken out has been healed, when I extract the glass from those pieces of skin it begins to bleed."

"Milady, if you have taken that many shards out of your arm, and you have been healing the wound with every shard, how big was the wound?" Robin felt a strange sense of worry come over him, and caring. "The wound still looks rather large."

"I don't think that's your concern _thief._" Regina replied, pulling another shard from the same piece of skin.

"Just common curiosity milady."

"If you must know, it was most of my arm. Most of it had no glass in the wound, easy to heal. The rest has been... difficult. I took a bath to try and get the blood off, but every time I pull one the damn thing begins to bleed more." She almost pouted, sealing the piece of skin she was working on.

"How did you acquire such a large gash? I understand you broke a window, but it should not injure your entire arm!" He wanted to rush to her and help and hold her and just make it better.

"It was a small window!" She retorted, turning to face him again. "I had to actually break it, then I had to wave my arm around in it till I found the lock, then open the damn thing, all the while holding Roland."

"Do you need any assistance with that. Even if you have managed to pull a quarter of the glass out, it will be a long night for you filled with many ruined robes. I could help."

She laughed, turning her entire body to face him.

"How do you suppose you're going to do that? Supply encouraging words while I pull the wretched things out of my arm? Perhaps dab away the blood? There's nothing you could do here."

She turned away from again, still chuckling.

"I could extract the glass for you."

"Really?" She asked, knowing this was a long job that would keep him here until maybe morning if they kept going at the pace they were right now. "That will take a long time."

"Well, every time you save my son I feel like I am indebted it you, this is a good way to pay my dues. No?"

"Hm. I suppose so." She quirked an eyebrow and stood, annoyed of yet another robe having to be washed. "Don't look."

She slipped herself out of the robe, having only a short black nightgown underneath. He wasn't looking at her before, but unable to hear her fully her turned to look.

He spun himself around again, his eyes wide. He had seen the Queen, disrobed. And although he knew it was very wrong, he rather liked the sight. She just as beautiful as the stories had said.

The stories also said she used seduction to get what she wanted.

Regina hadn't known he had seen, and as she went on getting a new robe she peeked over her shoulder to check.

"Alright, you can look now."

Robin nodded and made his way over, looking at her for confirmation before slipping the sleeve down again.

"Do you have something I could use to take them out?" He traced the wound with his fingers, and found them come back sticky with her blood.

"The tweezers on the table, you'll also find a little tray, put the shards in there."

"Right. Shall I get started then?"

"Whenever you're ready thief."

"I have a name you know." He replied with a smirk, beginning his task.

"So do I, but only a select few use it."

"What if I want you to be one of my 'select few'?"

She drew in a breath before continuing, she looked at him with the corner of her eye and a smile found it's way to her lips.

"Then I not-so-respectively decline."

"That's no way to run an entire kingdom."

"Hm, well I don't think I'm the most favoured person. You know, the fact that I'm 'The Evil Queen.' Besides, my step-daughter is running the kingdom now."

"Does that mean I'll be able to call you by your name?"

"No... You don't even call me by my proper title now, don't push it."

"Yes milady."

She turned her head towards him, a small gap in her mouth. She smiled and shook her head and turned her head back towards the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall..." She mumbled, Robin looked up and smiled at her peculiar behaviour.

"I have a feeling it won't answer-" He began, but jumped back as a face appeared inside her mirror.

"You're back inside your mirror again I see... I was just testing."

"Why is there a man in your mirror?!" Robin asked, looking back and forth from the mirror and the Queen.

"Long story, now shush. You're hurting me."

He mumbled his apologies, still staring in disbelief.

"Who's he?" The mirror asked, looking disdainfully at Robin.

"Just someone tending to a wound. Nevermind him, where is the bitch who calls herself my sister?"

"I will search Your Majesty, but she will be hard to find."

"I don't care, find her!" Regina sneered waving her hand as the man in the mirror faded.

"Well, could I hear that long story now?" Robin asked, recovered from his shock.

"Perhaps another day." She replied, looking away from him again.

He jumped back in alarm when she cried out in pain.

"Watch it! Don't just stab me with those things it hurts!"

"Thousand apologies milady. Have you cleaned the wound? It's showing signs of early infection."

"I took a bath. If you could get the glass out without torturing me, that would be nice. I'll heal my arm and burn out the infection then."

Robin nodded, guilty looking at the cringe on her face with every shard he took. This was going to be a long night, but at least he got to spend it with the Queen.

**A.N: So there it is, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all my great followers, favouriters and reviewers! **


	12. 12 You Dance?

**Summary: Snow White plans a Winter Ball, and to Regina's horror, she's appointed on the planning committee.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

...

"No, no, no, no... I don't plan these things. I get people to plan them for me." Regina stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Regina, we didn't have enough volunteers, so I kind of told them you'd help..."

"Snow! I don't want to, the answer is no."

"Regina..." Snow whined, clasping her hands together. "You have to, you've already been appointed."

"Then 'unappoint' me."

"I can't, and you always had the most beautiful balls back home. You must have had _some_ part in that."

"I told you, I had people do that for me."

"There's no way you didn't help with that."

"If, figuratively, I help you with this, what would I have to do?"

"Plan the design, pick out music, date and time, etc."

"No actual labor? Because a queen does not get onto a ladder to put up streamers, figuratively."

"None whatsoever, you wouldn't have to do a thing," at Regina's look she quickly added, "figuratively."

"I guess I could drop by, for like an hour."

"Oh Regina, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Snow cried enthusiastically. She wrapped her arms around her step-mother, and Regina tensed up not returning the embrace.

"Tomorrow in the City Hall, eight o'clock."

"In the morning?!" Regina asked, rolling her head backwards.

"Bye Regina..." Snow said, waving as she left the older woman's house.

...

So at eight in the morning Regina made her way into City Hall and surprised everyone.

By ten thirty the decoration plans had been done, nearly by Regina alone. The others had pulled back as she spouted ideas, simply agreeing with her.

"Snow! Get over here now." Regina held her cell phone to her ear, rolling her eyes at her step-daughter's reply. "I don't care that you're picking up the decorations, we need you here."

There was a muffled reply on the other side of the conversation.

"No it can't wait. Look, is this like a ball from home, or a modern day dance?"

Silence on the other line before a hasty reply and Regina cursing under breath as she clicked off her phone.

"Just round up the orchestra from the Enchanted Forest, see if they're still able to play the way used to."

A few of the workers nodded and rushed off. Regina had become the unelected, but still wanted, leader of the entire operation.

By noon her job had been done and she was happily sipping coffee and just overseeing that everything was being done correctly.

"I don't think you simply got other people to plan these things for you, you have a talent for it." Snow said, sitting next to her with her own cup of coffee.

"Leopold thought it unfit for a queen to do such work."

"Oh." Snow looked down, she knew her father to be good and fair, but she also knew he did not treat Regina as he should of.

"Between that and killing you, I had no time to plan these things." Regina said, cracking a smile to try and lighten the mood.

Snow chuckled and watched the various citzens set up for the ball.

"They're like bees don't you think? Rushing around for their queen..." Snow mused, turning to face Regina.

"Hm, yes. I suppose. Have you told everyone about this grand winter celebration?"

"Everyone's coming."

"Good, I hope you have fun. You still have a ball gown?"

"Yes, at least I think so. Do you?"

"Of course, nothing that will fit you though. No offence but you're... lacking in a few things."

Snow laughed, "Not for me, for you."

"Oh I won't be attending."

"Wait what? Excuse me but Regina, you literally made all of this happen. No way I'm letting you skip it."

"You're planning a ball that will remind everyone of our time in the Enchanted Forest, now do you really think anyone would come if they knew that the Evil Queen was going to be there?"

"But you're not the Evil Queen anymore." Snow argued.

"Some still don't know that, or know it and just don't trust me."

"Maybe if you show up they'll see, and then you can be a little more happy."

"So very optimistic, I don't think it works like that Snow."

"Well you're coming, even if I have to drag you."

"Whatever you say dear. Look, if you need help with your corset, I'll gladly do that."

"You'd squeeze the life out of me."

"Precisely."

...

Regina looked disdainfully at her reflection in the mirror, she should of known that her bloody step-daughter would keep true to her word.

"It looks too much like something _you_ would wear." Regina complained.

"Hey! I'm wearing nothing like that."

"Still, I wore things that were either leather, short , or tight. This isn't any of those things!"

"What do you mean? Your corset is so tight I don't know how you're breathing!"

"Yours is the same as mine Snow, you're breathing." Regina said sarcastically, plopping down onto her vanity.

"Yeah, but my dress is looser."

Regina quirked a critical eyebrow, regarding her step-daughter.

"That's for sure."

Snow rolled her eyes and sat onto Regina's bed.

"That was from _your_ closet."

"I never thought I'd actually wear it."

Snow White had a knee length light blue ball gown on, complete with a corset and frills. Regina noted her toeless high heels as well.

Regina had objected greatly, but Snow convinced her to wear a black, long ball gown. The gown was cut low, showing off her bodice, especially with her corset. There were no frills on this, thank the Lord. It was straight, simple fabric.

Nothing like the gowns she wore back in the Enchanted Forest, but still stunning.

Regina fancied knee-high boots, even though it wasn't probable that anyone would see them.

"Why do I look like this again?" Regina asked, putting her head in her hands.

"Because we're going to the ball. Now hurry up or we'll be late."

"I don't even want to go!" Regina said, exasperated.

"David is waiting downstairs, let's go." Snow pulled on Regina until she got up and willingly, though begrudgingly, went downstairs and then got into their car.

...

She _felt_ the eyes on her, and she tried very hard not to glance around.

She wondered internally if Robin was there.

The the orchestra had thankfully, been available and were playing wonderfully. So many couples moved around the dance floor, still being able to perform those dances from so long ago.

Regina knew them all of course, she had attended hundreds of balls in her reign. But these were couple's dances.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Robin in a low bow. She tipped her head up, as was custom. He stood tall and gave her one of those dazzling smiles.

"Milady. Care to join me in a dance?"

"Do you know how?" She asked, grinning back at him.

"But of course, I am a gentleman."

"No, you're a thief who lived in a forest."

"Point taken, but I really do want to dance with you."

He held out a hand, reluctantly taking it Regina let him lead her onto the dance floor amongst the others.

Robin took her waist, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You look stunning by the way." He said, spinning her.

"You're not too bad yourself, nice suit."

"I may be a thief, but I do own a suit."

"You're a thief who know how to dance and owns a suit, how interesting..."

"I have many tricks hidden up my sleeve."

"So do I," she leaned in and whispered in his year, "and I think you'll rather like them."

She was suddenly very, very, glad she had come.

**A.N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review below please! Next chapter is Robin's perspective!**


	13. 13 I Do

Summary: Robin's perspective of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

...

Snow White had approached him while he was in Granny's, but before she could get two words out her phone rang.

She excused herself and walked a few paces away, though he could still hear her conversation.

"Regina, I can't come right now I'm getting the decorations." His head perked up at the sound of the queen's name.

"Can it wait?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, like home I guess. You figure it out, I have to go. Bye."

She flipped down her phone and smiling approached him again.

"Hi, we met in the Enchanted Forest."

"Aye, I don't think anyone doesn't know who you are Snow White."

She smiled at him, and nodded her head.

"Well, we're having a Winter Ball tomorrow night. I was hoping you would come, most of the town will be there. Feel free to invite any who wish to come, over drinking age of course."

They chuckled as she explained to him what that was in this realm.

"Is it like a ball from our home?"

"I believe so, I'm afraid I don't completely know. Though that is my fault, I told Regina like a formal ball but I can never tell with her."

"Well, I'll dust off the old suit then. I'd be happy to attend, I have yet to attend any sort of celebration in this realm."

"If it is like a ball from home I don't think you'll see anything new." They laughed and she went on, "Those of us taken in the first curse have not had a ball of that kind in over thirty years, we will probably all be eager to feel at home again."

"Sounds like an enjoyable evening, I'll definitely be there."

"Great, I'll see you then." She smiled and left the diner, presumably off to actually pick up the decorations.

...

"What'd we need these suits for Robin?" Little John asked, fiddling with the decades old suit.

"We're all going to some sort of Royal ball tomorrow night. Customs here are some what the same as home, so suits we shall wear."

"When have you ever been interested in goin' to these fancy dancy balls?"

"Since we actually got invited. Come," Robin slapped his friend on the back, "it shall be fun. Much like those back home."

"We didn't go to those either." Little John pointed out, adjusting his suit again.

"But we shall go to this one, and I will not be the only of the Merry Men there."

"If you insist, but we ain't going to be dancing."

"We must attend Little John, what better way to learn and meet the people here?"

"I suppose you're right..." He grumbled, glancing at his friend. He had an idea of the real reason Robin was so eager to go. It was a Royal ball he had said? With a certain queen in attendance...?

...

"Why Robin you were right, this is like those of our home land!" Little John said, approaching Robin from the side. "Except they serve this strange refreshment here." He indicated the champagne glass in his hand.

"It's called champagne my friend, and careful not to drink too much as it will go to your brain."

"Rightly so, but I think one of these fair women shall do that before this fine drink does."

"I'm sure they will my friend, but without a dance to spark their interest I doubt there will be much mind paid to you."

"Well if it's dancing that will snag them, it is dancing I shall do."

"Just don't go getting your hopes up, my friend."

"Aye, but what a grand time this is!"

"Aye." Robin agreed, scanning the crowd for the Queen once again. "Grand time indeed."

...

When Regina did make her appearance, he nearly dropped his champagne glass. She was beautiful.

Entering with the Royal Family, she drew all eyes to herself. Though it was strange to see the Queen and Snow White in good relations with each other, that was hardly where his mind was in that moment.

She she was the only woman he had seen in the duration of the night in black. She wore it well. Very, very well. Beauty without a comparison, the stories had been true. Simple beauty as well.

Snow White was fair, as was her daughter, but Regina was the fairest of them all. Yet, she was shrinking away from everyone, staying somewhat close to her step-daughter.

It was like she was unaware of her beauty, but everyone knew she was well aware of it.

Perhaps in her new changed person, she had become more timidly, without the fear she used.

Snow White laughed and chatted, before leading her husband to the floor. Regina squirmed but chatted to a select few.

She could have any male company in the room, and she chose to simply tease them with her fairness. He had briefly met her, that he remembered anyway, and he felt a very passionate claim to her.

So he felt an animalistic rage come over him when he saw the desire in the other men's eyes. Those who didn't have their loves anyway.

With each breath her bodice rose, then fell and her chest was so tempting.

Her dress was blacker than night, simple with no design. Strapless, long and tight. Except for her skirts which were loose and flowing.

If she had glanced over and noticed his intense gaze she would be utterly disgusted.

With his desire overcoming him, he made his way over to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before stepping backwards and bowing deeply, hoping to not offend her.

She tipped her head up and he rose, a smile reaching his ears. _He_ was talking to _her_, the Queen, and she was indulging him.

"Milady. Care to join me in a dance?" She grinned mischievously at him, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Do you know how?" Her silky voice asked, still grinning.

"But of course, I am gentlemen." He replied, trying hard not to stumble for words.

"No, you're a thief who lived in a forest."

"Point taken, but I really do want to dance with you." Her eyebrows quirked up, had he sounded too desperate.

He held out a hand, trying not to shake. She reached for it, but hesitated and drew back. He was afraid she was going to reject him and pull back, but she took it and let him lead her towards the floor.

He placed a hand on her waist, and where she touched his shoulder he felt sparks.

"You look stunning by the way." He told her, she snorted in disbelief. Was she so unaware of her own beauty?

"You're not too bad yourself, nice suit." He felt his neck burn and he flashed a smile.

"I may be a thief, but I do own a suit." Robin felt words catch in his throat, but was able to smoothly deliver his responses.

"You're a thief who know how to dance and owns a suit, how interesting..."

"I have many tricks hidden up my sleeve."

"So do I," she leaned in and whispered in his year, "and I think you'll rather like them."

He drew in a sharp breath and he felt it very hard to keep up with the dance. The two danced the night away, whether it was fast paced, slow, even square dancing. They were never too far from each other.

**A.N: So, not sure what to say. The normal I guess, thanks for reading! **


	14. 14 Teach Me

**Summary: Roland asks Regina for a horseback riding lesson.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.**

...

"Gina?" The little boy snuggled into the crook of her arm stirred, looking up at her.

"Hm? What is it baby? Did you have another nightmare?" She asked, stirring as well. Roland looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Can you teach me magic?" She chuckled slightly at his randomness, before shaking her head.

"No, magic has too much of a price. You are perfect just the way you are.".

"But I can't do _any _of the cool things you do." Roland whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like what?"

"You ride the horses. I don't."

"I've been riding for a long time. Since I was your age."

"Do you think you could teach me how to ride them?"

"I can certainly try." She yawned, her eyes begin to droop. "I think, I think it's time for you to go..." She didn't make it to the last of her sentence as she fell into unconsciousness again.

Roland whispered a goodnight to her, snuggling into the crook of her arm once again. Soon he too was fast asleep. Robin was semi-frantically searching for his son when he remembered his good relations with the Queen.

He opened the door to her chambers slowly, his heart warming to the sight. There on the bed, was his son snuggled and asleep with the Queen. She layed as regal as when she stood, her other arm splayed gracefully to the side.

Robin closed the door slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping pair. His son had gone from a straw cot to the finest linen in the kingdom, all because the so called 'Evil Queen' had grown to love him.

...

She opened her eyes to the vibrant colours of a sunrise, her entire room was illuminated in it.

She she moaned and moved her head, smiling at the small bundle in her arms. She played with his curls for a bit, before kissing his forehead and standing. The boy still slept fastly.

She moved softly, changing into her riding outfit. Roland's birthday was in a fortnight, she knew what his present would be.

She let the little bundle of curls sleep, as she exited her chambers. She told a servant to inform her when he was awake.

She was soon in the stables, the ache in her heart dulling slightly, it was usually very painful to be in here. She barked orders to one of the stable boys.

She made her way back up to her chambers, not surprised by Roland still sleeping on her bed.

Shaking him gently she mumbled his name, smiling as his beautiful eyes opened.

"Hello my little knight, do you want to go get some breakfast with me?"

She was playing a dangerous game and she knew it, but for now she was content with playing it.

"Sure Gina, whatcha wearing?" He mumbled, sitting up and allowing Regina to place him on the floor.

"My horseback riding outfit, I was thinking of giving you your birthday present early."

"You're giving me a birthday present?" Roland asked, excitement tinted in his voice.

"Why of course, you're my main knight."

Roland held her hand and walked contently down the halls with her, images of a horseback riding lesson running through his imagination.

...

Breakfast for her went by somewhat quickly, but for Roland it was obviously an eternity.

He looked up at her once she sent the servant away with her food, his round eyes full of anticipation.

"Now what are we gonna do?" He asked, nearly bouncing.

"Now, we're going to ask your father if you're even allowed to come with me."

Roland visibly slumped, but nodded and followed obediently.

When they reached the wing of the castle the Queen had given to the theif and his band of 'Merry Men,' Regina let Roland's hand go, confident he knew his way around.

She walked past a corner and slammed straight into Robin's chest. Roland stared in shock as she picked herself and with an annoyed frown brushed off her outfit.

"Milady! I'm very sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

"Clearly." She replied, trying not to smirk as she noticed Robin staring at her outfit, particularly her chest.

"I truly am sorry."

"I don't care, not over a silly matter such as this. I want to give Roland a birthday present, is this okay with you?"

"Well, of course. What is it may I ask?"

"He'll learn how to ride a horse properly."

"Oh, well thank you."

She tipped her head up, looking away from him as Roland came barrelling down the passage with annew pair of pants and boots on. Her disdainful face turned into a wide smile.

Roland shot his hands out, wanting to be held. Robin expected his boy to jump into his arms, but to his surprise Roland had soared into the Queen's outstretched arms.

"Ready baby?" She whispered, shifting him to her hip.

"Yes Gina, let's go!"

She smiled and laughed, carrying him away. Roland waved to his father over her shoulder, who still stood in shock as he lost sight of the Queen and his son.

...

"Alright Roland, go pick out a birthday present."

"What do you mean Gina?" Roland asked, casting her a very confused look.

"Your birthday present. Every knight needs a noble steed, right? You can go pick out any pony, and it shall be yours."

Roland's eyes lit up, and he hugged Regina's legs. His head snuggling into her legs.

"Really Gina? I get a pony for my birthday?" His voice was laced with excitement and joy.

"Of course, now go pick out a pony and I'll find a saddle for you."

Roland took nearly half an hour going up and down the stalls. Though there were stable servants offering to do the labor for her, Regina sent them all away as she prepped a saddle.

Eventually, Roland came to a beautiful black mare. He stopped by her stall and stared, a sort of pull stopping him from moving anywhere else. The mare stared back, and walked up to him.

Regina looked over and smiled. This was what had happened when she had picked out her first pony.

"Can I ride this one Gina?" Roland looked back at her, smiling. "I really like this one."

"Of course, come meet her. You're her new master, she must trust you."

"So I need to be friends with a horse before riding it?"

"No, once you get good enough you can ride any horse. But if you're going to be her rider she must trust you and you must trust her."

"Oh I get it." Roland replied, reaching his hand out warily to stroke her neck.

"Her name is Amber, she's one of the better broken-in horses. A perfect fit for you. You two get used to each other while I saddle her."

Roland nodded, he was drawn to this pony. He had a good feeling about this one.

...

"Gina, I think I liked her a lot more when I was just petting her..." Roland said, grasping onto Regina's shoulders.

"She is the perfect fit for you honey, she won't run unless you want to. We're just going to walk around the field for a bit, I'm holding the reins the entire time."

"Okay, just don't let me go."

"Never baby, never."

Roland released her shoulders, and grasped the saddle tightly. The horse could sense his nervousness, but kept itself calm. Regina began to walk and Roland felt his entire world lurch.

"Whoa, whoa. Gina..."

"Don't be scared, relax and trust her."

Roland took a few deep breaths, he was her _knight_ he had to be brave. He tried to calm his body, and found the ride much more enjoyable. He smiled and giggled as Regina led him and his new mare around.

Regina gestured to a stable boy, who brought her her horse. Roland looked at her confused and with a little bit of freight.

"Now I'm going to get on my horse, and we're going to learn how to control the horse on your own."

"Alright... I trust Amber."

"That's good, that's one step closer to developing a good relationship with her."

"Mhm. So how do I steer?"

Regina chuckled and went through the motions with him. She trotted a little bit away from Roland, directing him to come towards him.

He was a little nervous at first, and was reluctant to kick his horse. "I don't want to hurt her!" He had cried.

"Come towards me Roland, she will not be hurt. It's how she knows how to go."

Roland kicked the mare, and she started to walk. He was able to go in every direction that Regina told him to, the mare bending easily to his will.

"You're a little natural!" Regina had told him while dismounting her own horse. "Now bring your right leg over to this side of the saddle, and slide down."

"Okay, so like this?" He slid off the saddle, into Regina's arms.

"Exactly like that, come I think that's enough for today. Say goodbye to your new horse."

"Bye Amber, I'll see you soon."

The Queen took Roland's hand, gesturing her head towards the two horses. Two stable boys bowed and nodded their heads.

"Come Roland, you can come and get cleaned in your rooms."

"Yes Gina." He replied, trotting next to her.

"I'll drop you off with your father, I hope he is in your chambers."

"Yeah, thank you for the horse, and the lesson, can I come and play later too?"

"You're always welcome with me."

She scooped his small form into her arms, now going twice as quickly into the palace.

"I'll see you soon then baby." She kissed his forehead and walked alone back to her own rooms.

...

A knock sounded on the door, and Regina opened it slowly.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a skeptical quirk in her eyebrows.

"You've upstaged me milady."

"Excuse me?" She moved aside to let Robin Hood into her chambers, folding her arms over her chest.

"Your birthday present to Roland. You've upstaged me."

She stood in silence for a while, sitting down on a fur couch.

"I don't know what to say to that."

"You gave him a horse."

"I did."

"You actually gave him a horse from your own stables?"

"I thought we've established that already."

"How am I supposed to top a royal mare?"

"Not my problem Robin, he wanted to know how to ride."

"So you gave him a horse?" Robin asked, a chuckle beginning to surface.

"One of my horses has become pregnant, and he deserves to be absolutely spoiled."

"Now what should I get him?" Faux exasperation in his voice.

"He said he wanted a toy sword." She replied getting up and opening the door.

"So while he gets to rave about how amazing the Queen is to give him a horse, I get him a toy sword?"

Her lips turned into a smiled and she cheekily nodded.

"Hi Papa." A little voice came from behind him.

"Roland, nice to see you." Regina smiled as he climbed onto the couch.

"Nice to see your devotion and love towards your own father."

"I said hi." Roland replied, quirking an eyebrow and looking remarkably like the Queen.

"Indeed you did."

"Roland I told you to get clean, you're still filthy." Regina said, examining his face and clothes.

"Papa said that it wasn't worth the walk to the river."

Regina shot Robin a dirty glare. She took Roland's hand and gave it to one of her maids.

"Go take a warm bath, then I'll show you some of my books again."

"You really do spoil him don't you?"

"Well, those who can worm their way into my likeness get treated well." She replied, putting the hand on the small of his back, essentially pushing him out her door.

"Sounds pleasant." He replied with a smirk, hoping to throw her off.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied, biting the corner of her lip slightly.

His own game had been thrown back into his face.

**A.N: Okay, sorry I am SO late with this. But let me just say, OMFG the season finale today... I nearly died, like "How can you do this to me?" So just that I need recovery time for, as well as the fact that I fell down a flight of stairs and had a concussion. On the bright side, I won't have my cast on for Christmas! (Broke my ankle a while ago.) **

**Thanks for everyone who's followed and favourited, and a special thanks to those who reviewed! You're all awesome and I can't believe that I've almost got 75 followers, that's amazing to me! Reviews mean the world to me though, and so please leave a few words. Especially prompts, I love prompts!**


	15. 15 Whipping Cream

**Summary: Robin and Regina have some fun with the whipping cream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

...

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, wrapping his arms around Regina's waist. She tipped her head up and he happily obliged with a soft kiss on her ruby-red lips.

"I'm making a hot chocolate, with whipped cream." She replied against his mouth, turning to face him.

"Whipped cream?" He asked quizzically. Looking down at the cloud-like mixture in her mug.

She tipped her head and handed him her coffee mug.

"Try some, it's really good."

He took the mug from her, glancing at his soulmate's face as he sipped it for the first time.

"That's... that's really good!" Robin exclaimed, his eyes widening like a child on Halloween.

Regina laughed against his chest, nodding.

"It's good on more than that you know..." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes darkened in desire, his smile growing.

"Is it now?" He kissed her shoulder, working his way towards her neck.

"Oh yes, and luckily, I have _lots_ of time before going back to work."

"I don't work."

"You're a thief." Her eyes glimmered, and a seductive smirk came upon her face.

"But you're the one who stole my heart."

"Now show me I own your heart."

He unzipped her dress, letting it slide down. She worked his shirt until it was off and discarded, guiding him towards the kitchen table.

Robin placed vicious kisses against her chest and stomach. He lifted her onto the counter, while she ran her fingers through his hair. He pushed her down, stroking every inch of skin he could see.

She picked up the whipping cream canister, and offered it to him.

"You want some more baby?" She asked, smiling as he took it.

The whipped cream was sprayed down her thighs, all the way up to her neck. Robin licked it away, stroking her hair. She moaned, pulling herself up as he got to her neck. He pulled back.

"It was good on the hot coco, but I think I like it better on you."

"I hope so, because if you like we can do this all afternoon."

"Sounds enjoyable."

"Oh honey, with me it will be much more than enjoyable."

"Shall we then milady?"

"Well of course, don't forget the whipped cream." She whispered into his ear, sliding off the counter and leading him up the stairs.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, placing a kiss on the lion tattoo. "It's time to show me _just _how much you love me."

**A.N: Don't ask I'm just in that sort of mood, after the finale I have to be able to get out my feels. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	16. 16 Sisterly Love

**Prompt: Robin is protective when Regina and Roland fall in danger's way.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

...

The day had started off normal enough, cloudy skies and light rain. The mood of the palace was surprisingly light, though Regina still refused to leave her rooms.

She had been feeling particularly depressed that day, not bothering to leave her bed. She had stared at the same wall for hours without getting bored, and some of the servants had whispered among themselves that the Evil Queen was finally going mad.

She wasn't going mad at all, she was eating herself away inside her own mind. Tears would sometimes slip down her cheeks as she thought of her son, her angel, whom she would never see again.

The door opened but she didn't turn, she didn't want company. A small hand shook her, and her head turned towards the tiny intruder. For the first time since the sun had risen the last morning, she sat up.

"Roland...? What are you doing in here?"

"Came to see you. Miss you Gina."

Her face melted into warm affection, brushing some of his curls away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot."

"Cause your sad?" His voice was innocent, but packed so much meaning she nearly began to cry again.

"Yes, I'm very sad."

"Once my Papa was sad too, I didn't see him for a while when that happened either."

"Oh." Regina said softly, not sure how he had wanted her to react.

"S'okay Gina, you'll get happy again."

"I know." She forced a smile onto her face, sliding her legs off of her bed.

"Where's your father Roland? I think he'll be very worried about you, and I'm hungry."

"I can eat with you, so you don't get sad again."

"That's very noble of you Roland."

"Thanks."

The two walked through the hallway in a silence, Regina had made sure she looked presentable, her hair pulled back into a bun.

At the smell of the food in the kitchen's Regina's mouth watered, and her stomach rumbled. Food hadn't seemed all that important earlier, but now she realized that her body was literally screaming for it.

Roland mended her wounds and ripped them open at the same time, he helped of course, but he was _so _much like Henry.

He had scampered around, asking her if what he was doing was okay, she simply smiled and nodded, whispering to a servant to notify the cooks she would like some food in her rooms.

"Roland, come here now. I'm going back to my room." Roland slumped, his eyes telling her all she needed to know. "Would you like to come?"

Roland's eyes lit up again, and he ran towards her outstretched hand. He didn't want to not see his Gina for that long again.

"The Princess wanted to comes see you too."

"Princess Snow?"

"Yeah, said she was worried." He replied simply, his head whirling as if he had not seen the splendors of her castle before.

"Mhm, do you want to read another story book today?"

"Sure Gina, I like those! Usually when I hear a story it's only from him, but yours has _pictures_." Roland jumped up and down, for he came from a world of tents and forests and thieves, and loved when the Queen showed him more of the world she grew up in.

He ran and jumped onto her bed, giving her a dimpled grin as he resurfaced from the covers.

She took a deep breath and smiled back at him, turning her back from him to pick a book for them to practice his letters with.

"What about this one...?" Her voice faded as she turned and saw that Roland was no longer on top her bed. "Roland? Where are you?"

Her head whipped around frantically, searching for the small boy. She dropped the book and ran to her balcony, for he was there and getting dangerously close to the edge.

She wrapped her hands around his waist, pulling him back.

"Roland! You can't do that." She scolded, but not in a bitter or unkind voice, only worry was there.

"There was something in the sky and I wanted to see what it was." He said, pointing towards the sky. She turned her head in that direction, her eyes widening as she recognized the shape.

_'Why would one of those flying beasts come so close to the castle?'_ She thought to herself, still holding tightly onto Roland's waist. She felt the unusual surge of power in the air and turned to see her sister now sitting on her bed, where Roland had just recently been.

"Zelena, what are you doing here? Won't the rain melt you?" Regina sneered, now pushing Roland behind her. She hoped he would run, but he clung to her leg instead.

"Don't play quip with me, _sister, _I'm already cross with you."

"Excuse me? I don't recall doing anything to you, or are you still jealous?" Regina stuck her bottom lip out, taunting the witch before her.

"Funny you so easily aggravate me, for you are at a disadvantage."

Zelena's eyes went to Roland, who was still cowering behind Regina. A fire lit in Regina's eyes, and she pushed Roland away from her, towards the exit. He took the hint and ran that way, but Zelena was in front of him with a puff of smoke.

"Zelena, leave him be!" Regina yelled, flashing in front of the boy again. Her and her sister were now nearly touching.

"Please, he's your disadvantage. Why would I give up such a great opportunity?" Zelena's grin was as wicked as her name, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Wouldn't want something tragic to happen now would you?"

Regina sensing she was beaten sagged, her shoulders drooping as she realized Zelena was right.

"What do you _want_ Zelena?"

"To gloat of course, most of your men are out there trying to fall my beautiful servant, and you're in here with no protection whatsoever."

"I think I can protect myself."

"But he can't."

Zelena's cold eyes were on Roland again, and Regina knew that if she didn't distract Zelena soon that something terrible would happen.

Regina in a burst of energy threw Zelena into a far wall, teleporting Roland back to his rooms. Zelena gave a frustrated growl and counter-attacked Regina by throwing her into a mirror.

Regina's hand went to her head, which was now oozing that beautiful crimson liquid.

"It took a mere minute for him to pull you out of your sorrows, did you think I would not notice that?" Zelena screamed, appearing before Regina in a flash. "You let yourself love again, how stupid."

Regina pushed her back, and into a table. She stood again and threw a fireball, which Zelena easily deflected.

"You're gloating time is over Zelena! Now leave or I will make you sorry that you ever _dared _to show yourself in my castle!"

"Threats do nothing to you when you hold the upper hand, sister!" Zelena sneered back, immobilizing Regina as she stood again.

Regina kept her face unafraid, but she knew that she was beaten and unable to move. Zelena slowly walked towards Regina, a wicked sneer on her face.

...

Roland appeared in his room, screaming for his Papa. They were all outside trying to fall the monkey, and so Roland screamed for what felt like hours, sobbing on the floor.

Six minutes, six minutes that felt like an eternity. By then Roland had screamed his voice hoarse.

"Roland, son, what's happened?" Robin had found him on the floor, and immediately grabbed and shaken him.

"Gina..." Another sob, "Witch, yelling, then she sent me away." Roland clung to his father's neck.

It broke his heart but Robin disentangled himself from his boy, running down the passageway. He gave a strangled shout at Little John to watch Roland, worry for the Queen clouding all his senses.

He ran until he heard the crunch of broken glass under his shoe, and suddenly stopped short.

There had certainly been a fight here, glass and wood splintered around the room. Drops of dried blood specking the floor.

His gaze locked on the form on the ground, and all class and place left him as he shouted the Queen's name. He was by her in a stride, pulling her onto her back.

She moaned at the new movement, and he released a breath of air he hadn't known he was holding.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared blankly past him.

"Thank God you're alright milady!"

"Zelena, Roland was there... Is he alright?" She moaned, wincing as she sat up.

"Roland is fine. Thanks to you."

"Wasn't his fight."

"You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, finding his hand soaked in the red substance.

"Hit my head.." She went on, and her inability to string words together made sense. "Zelena cut my stomach."

Robins eyes went down to her stomach, three large gashes running down the length of it.

He frantically took off his jacket, applying pressure to the wound.

"I'm okay." She said, almost laughing at his panic.

"No, you're hurt."

"I'm fine." She insisted, trying to push him away.

"No, you're not." He too insisted, deciding to pick her up instead. She tried to punch him but it wasn't working as every movement sent shards of pain up to her head.

"Put me down." She mumbled against his chest. She was slipping into sleep again, and so he payed her where she would be comfortable. Her bed welcomed her, and even pale and bloody she looked beautiful.

"Sleep well milady, I'll be here when you awake."

Though nearly invisible, a faint smile crossed her lips.

**A.N: So this chapter got deleted in the Document Manager. Kind of a set back. Sorry, thanks for reading! Over 75 followers! That's so awesome guys!**


	17. 17 Icy Recklessness Pt3

**So I've had a few reviews requesting a: An apology and makeup scene for Regina and Robin, and b: A more detailed explanation of how Robin actually got thrown out.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

...

Robin hadn't meant to hurt her, but she was going to crush her heart and he couldn't let her do that. All of his senses were clouded, seeing only the heart and her hand crushing it.

She had screamed for him to stop it, to let her go, he hadn't heard her. That was _not_ how that meeting was supposed to go, he hadn't seen her in weeks.

_"Robin let me go! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Regina cried, trying to fight him off. _

_"No, Regina, let go of your heart!"_

_"You're hurting me!"_

_His grasp tightened on her arm, trying to get her to drop the heart. _

_"Regina! Stop this, please!"_

_"Let me go!" She cried, hitting him with her other hand. _

That was when Snow and Charming had come rushing back into their apartment, hearing her cries. They had taken a walk, to give them their space.

_"Stop it!" The Princess cried, running into the apartment. _

_He felt two strong arms grasp at his, shoving him away from his soulmate. The Prince grabbed his arm but Robin broke free and went to Regina again, apologising and crying out to Regina. _

_David grabbed his shirt and began to drag him away, keeping his grip strong and unbreakable. _

_"No! Regina, Regina! I'm sorry! Let me go!"_

_"Robin, it's time for you to leave!" David had shouted, throwing him out of the door. "And if you come back, I swear to God Robin, you'll get much worse." _

_"Let me go see her, please I beg you! I need to apologise I didn't mean to!"_

_"Robin I swear, you stay away from her until she's ready to see you!"_

_"I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't mean to hurt her at all. I need to make sure she's alright."_

_"You're the reason she isn't alright Robin. The fall hurt her physically yes, but she's been hurting a long time and you ignored her. At least Snow tried to be there, and now Regina is letting Snow be there, you ignored her for weeks after you broke her heart! The only reason you're here is because you thought you lost her, and that's selfish Robin. It broke whatever she had managed to heal of her heart all over again." _

_Robin's face scrunched in pain, and he ran his hands down his face. _

_"She has us to make sure she's alright now, unless you're not going to hurt her again then stay away from her and let her heal." _

_And that was it, the door was slammed in his face, and he heard the distinct sound of the lock being engaged._

That had devastated him, the entire affair. Right from the realization that he had physically hurt his soulmate, to his forceful removal from her. What hurt most was that he knew that the Prince was telling the truth, that he was selfish, and he was hurting Regina. How could he do that? What had clouded his eyes so much that he thought that staying away was the best option, all the while knowing he couldn't_ not_ be with Regina?

Oh yes, he had thought he would give her space, allow her to heal. Then he showed up when it was convenient for him, and that was a terrible thing to do.

He knew he had to speak with her again, he had to apologise and tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't, and that wouldn't make anything better.

...

"So... what happened with you and Robin today?" Snow started gently, hoping to avoid Regina putting up her walls.

"Snow..." Regina groaned, trying to turn herself over onto the pillow. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"You were really upset when we got in Regina, I just wanted to help."

"I know dear, and weirdly, I'm thankful for that, but some things are better unsaid."

"But you're feelings aren't, you know that right?"

Regina turned her head, and Snow felt like her eyes were piercing into her heart. It wasn't a glare, it was more of an analysing look. She wanted to see if she was serious.

"I know." She concluded, turning her head again. "Could you get me the ice, my ankle hurts."

"Oh! Yeah of course!" Snow said, eager to help in some way, bouncing up to get said ice pack.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she did, thankful for the few minutes alone. She really wanted to sleep, but it wouldn't come to her.

She gazed up her arm, stopping at the small and light bruises there. She knew they were from Robin, but somehow she wasn't angry with him. She a little more broken than she was a few days ago.

Snow stopped short, the glass of water and ice nearly falling out of her hands. Apparently the bruises were not as invisible as Regina had hoped. She was grateful when her step-daughter gently iced her ankle before even addressing the matter. It gave her time to figure out what she was going to say when she was bombarded with questions.

"Regina..." Snow started, trying to ease into the matter. "Did Robin hurt you?"

"He didn't mean to." Regina's quick answer was, and she internally cursed. That wasn't what she had planned on saying.

"That is a serious thing Regina, no one has the right to hurt you."

"Drop it Snow, there's nothing you can do. Thank you for taking care of me, and having fun with me and watching movies and talking but please, leave this matter alone."

"Alright." Snow said, clearly seeing the hurt on her step-mother's face. "Let's just talk and have fun and watch movies then."

"Thanks."

...

For the third time in three days he was going to see her, and how he hoped it would go better than the last two times he had gone. He _felt_ like a lowlife, watching the apartment until he was sure the Prince and Princess had left. This was how murderers and stalkers lived.

He could pick the first lock, but he knew he couldn't get into their actual apartment. There was too large a lock, he would have to get Regina to let him in.

"Regina... I know you're there and I know you're listening. Please, let me in."

Regina closed her eyes, but flicked her wrist to unlock and open the door. She could focus on her magic now, it was just that she sort of liked being around people again.

"They'll only be gone for a bit Robin, they're going to the grocery store. Talk fast." She kept her face blank, but couldn't stop the break in her voice as she ended her sentence.

"Regina, I am so so sorry for everything. Yesterday was a mistake, and I was being selfish. I thought you could heal without me there to mess it up, and then I showed up when it suited me and I am sorry for that."

She nodded curtly, putting her hand up warningly as he took another step towards her.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said some of the stuff I did, I probably messed your life up pretty bad."

"It was the truth, and that was something I needed to hear desperately."

"Um, sorry about David, he gets... protective." Her eyebrow quirked a little and Robin couldn't help but soak in her appearance, how he had missed that.

"I deserved it. I'm sorry for everything." And he meant it, he meant everything, for leaving her, for ignoring her, for Marian, and for hurting her again.

"I know, me too."

"I didn't hurt you yesterday did I?"

She bit her lip nervously, and subconsciously rubbed her arm.

"No." Her voice squeaked, but she covered it with a cough and a sip of her water.

"What did I do?" He began to panic, if he hurt her he would never forgive himself.

"Nothing, you'll have to excuse my voice. It's a little jumbled due to various reasons."

"Regina, I know when you're lying, now show me."

She looked down like she was ashamed, and showed him her arm. Robin ran to her without delay, and this time she didn't stop him.

"Oh God, Regina I did that?" He choked out, holding her arm gently, tracing every bruise. There were five of them all together, and he knew that he had.

"It's fine Robin, they're small, and they don't hurt."

"You told me I was hurting you, I just never thought, I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's fine. I've been through so much worse, this is nothing, this the size of bruise you get from banging your arm on a door."

"How can you be so easy about this, I'm disgusted with myself."

"Then you need to stop it and listen to me."

He huffed and sat down beside her, gently.

"You've hurt me yes, but the regret and the... feeling on your face is so much more than I'm used to."

"You've forgiven me already?"

"It's impossible not to forgive you Robin. I-" Her words faltered as tears prickled her eyes. "I love you. And living without you has been a living Hell. So even now, with everything going on, and the hurt I am _glad_ you're here because for now you are with me. I know it sounds terribly selfish but I've missed you."

"I've missed terribly too Regina, and I thought leaving was the best choice for you but inside I knew I couldn't live without you. I knew one day my heart would lead me back to you."

Robin gently stroked her cheek, brushing away a fallen tear, smiling at her. She smiled against his hand and he slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on her cherry red lips.

He deepened it, missing how she felt against his mouth. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want to be with you Regina, one day I will be."

"You promise?" She said back, drawing away and grinning at him.

"On my honour." He told her, leaning in to kiss her again, and he meant it.

**A.N: So this is really late, but as Christmas comes closer, things get a little more frantic and rushed and I've had no time to write. I'm sure you're all very understand of that. **

**Another note, please leave a review, they're like fuel to help me keep going. Honestly, I have no idea what to write next and I really need your feedback to help with that. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	18. 18 Baby Please Come Home

**Prompt: It snows way too much on Christmas Eve, and Regina and Robin get separated.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

...

"Hello?! Regina?!"

"Robin! Don't shout, I can hear you just fine."

"This blasted magic box, I haven't the faintest idea why you gave it to me."

"It's not magic Robin, it's a cell phone. Almost everyone in this realm has one, I know three year olds who can use a cell phone, figure it out."

"Why'd you wish to speak Regina?" Robin huffed, browsing the isle in the corner store.

"It's called a call. We're out of eggnog here. Are you still at the corner market?"

"Yes, is that all?"

"Yes, thanks Babe."

"Mhm." Robin mumbled, stuffing another packet of hot chocolate into the basket.

"Is that anyway to say goodbye to your wife?" Regina faux pouted on the other line.

"I love you, I'll see you soon."

"You better, Roland wants you here."

"Hm, and what about you?"

"I wouldn't mind if you made an appearance... I can't wait for you to open my gift."

"And what will I find under the wrapping paper?"

"Come home and find out."

"Right away milady, I'll be home soon." Regina giggled, her eyes twinkling.

"Counting on it. Love you."

Smiling Robin closed his phone, and continued to pick out his grocery items. He also picked up a single red rose, twirling in gently in his fingers.

Stepping up to the counter he began unloading his basket, making inconsequential small talk to the clerk. With a smile and a wave, he stepped out of the store and got into the car.

He had lived in this land for three years now, and could drive quite well. He just couldn't get a grasp on the other modern technology. He had married Regina the first year he had lived here, and settled with her since then. No kids yet, and he had begun to think that perhaps Roland was to be his only child. Save Henry, who was his step-son.

The snow was heavy, and he began to doubt the safety of the roads. He could feel the tires begin to spin out, and fear gripped him as he realized that he could get into an accident.

He thankfully, didn't lose control of the car but instead got stuck. He gunned the accelerator harder, but the vehicle refused to move.

He cursed and hit the dashboard angrily, immediately calling Regina. After a rather frustrated conversation on both sides of the call they both concluded that there was no way he could get home.

He suggested walking, she replied that she preferred he stay alive. She couldn't see out her window, this was a full on blizzard.

"There's blankets in the backseat, do you see them?"

"Yes."

"Okay, climb into the backseat, and use cushions as a mattress. The blankets should be more than enough to keep you warm and one is to be used as a pillow."

"Alright, Regina do you think I'll have to sleep in here?"

"I don't doubt you will. I don't think you'll be able to make it here for Christmas." There was a sadness in her voice, he could hear it.

"You can't transport me here?"

"No, not safely."

"So I'm stuck separated from my family on Christmas?" Robin replied mournfully, collapsing down on the backseat.

"Unfortunately so, thief." Regina replied, no malice in his name. It became a nickname for him when she needed a little more laughter in her life.

"A tragedy for me, I assure you milady." She laughed on the other line, and he could picture her on the couch, laughing and rolling over.

"God I really wanted to spend Christmas with you."

"No one wants to be with you more than I milady, I wish I could be there."

"What's even more ironic is you're probably within walking distance, but you can't see a thing so you don't know."

"With the way it's snowing out I think the car will be nothing but a blob in a mound."

"At least we can video call."

"Video call?" Robin replied confused, he guessed it was another of this realms technologies.

"Like what we're doing now, but you will be able to see me on the screen."

"Like a magic mirror?"

She laughed on the other side, "I suppose Robin."

"So long as the phones hold up."

"Oh yes I suppose you're right, with a storm like this I wouldn't doubt if the power went out around the city."

"This is not how I imagined my Christmas Eve with you."

"Hm, one sec I transfer us to a video."

A few seconds later Robin was staring, rather surprised, at Regina's face. She smiled at him and little eight-year old Roland soon came crashing down onto her back. She was laying with her belly down on the couch.

"Careful baby, Mama's back is sore." She said, pulling him so that he was under her arm.

"Sorry Mama." Roland said, looking back at his father. "Hi Papa, Mama said that you weren't gonna be home for Christmas. Why? You were just here."

"I know son, I got stuck in the storm. I'll be there as soon as this blasted thing clears away." Roland pouted, but was quickly distracted by something else.

"He and Henry and up to some sort of mischief, I'm not sure what though." Regina told him, peeking her head over the couch.

"Operation something or other." Supplied Robin, smiling at her.

"Oh most definitely. How you holding up in there?"

"Besides the utter sorrow of not being there with my family, surprisingly well. How did you know there was going to be a storm?"

"I didn't, I just know that if you do get stuck in your car then you should have blankets because you'll freeze in there if you don't."

"Has this ever happened here before?"

"Not a storm of this level. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I just really want to be with you."

"I'd try to get you here but I'm afraid that something would go wrong."

"I understand, at least we can talk like this for a bit."

"Maybe you'll be able to get here by tomorrow."

"I hope so, I don't want to miss _all _of Christmas."

"Roland and Henry haven't fought all night, it's a minor miracle."

The two laughed, and continued to talk. They never hung up, and as another minor miracle, the power didn't go out until two in the morning. Robin was listening to Regina's soft breaths as she slept by then, finding the noise soothing. He too slipped into sleep, and both of the two parents dreamed of each other that night.

...

Robin woke with a start, and with a quick glance around the events of the past night had come back to him.

He checked the clock in the car, it was nearly eight in the morning. On Christmas Roland rose with the sun though, so his family was probably already making breakfast.

Then suddenly, he noticed something. He did not hear the howl of the wind as it ran across the hood of the car, nor did he see the greyness of the clouds that delivered the treacherous snow.

He scrambled back up to the front seat, and rolled down the window on the passenger side. A mountain of snow had piled up in front of it, and it all fell into the car but Robin didn't mind, because it was no longer storming outside. He knew he couldn't get out the doors because of the colossal snow mounds beside them but he was a bloody thief, he could get out of the car through a window.

He slide the grocery bag out first, then himself, and although he got a face full of snow he was content. He began to run down the familiar path towards his home, his family, his everything.

He had been _so close _to them the entire night, and he hadn't known it. Regina had called it, and it was indeed very ironic. She had also mentioned a minor Christmas miracle, well this was definitely a major Christmas miracle.

...

Regina flipped the pancake with a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her ears. Robin was usually there to throw flour at her or kiss her as she cooked. The boys were in a good mood as well, but they too felt the damper on the Christmas mood at the very noticeable absence of their father/step-father.

"Cooking without me? Have a little faith!" A voice come from the entrance, along with the distinct shutting of a door. Regina dropped the pancake.

"Robin!" Henry said, his face lighting up.

"Papa! You made it home!" Roland shrieked, his face very visibly lighting up.

"Indeed I did, and then I come home to this. Look at you, thinking you were going to have Christmas without me!" He said, his face warmly smiling at the group.

Regina still stood there stunned, her hands on her mouth. Robin walked towards her and a picked her up, easily swinging her around. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're home." She mumbled, before kissing pulling his mouth back into his.

"I am." He replied, smiling as the two clashed together.

"Um ew." Roland said, looking at Henry who nodded in agreement.

Regina pulled back first, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. She cleaned up the fallen pancake, and began to make Henry a new one. The excitement and cheer in the air returned, and if it was possible, her smile reached above her ears.

"Present time!" Henry declared, running to the front room with an excited Roland on his heels. "Mom gets her present first."

She smiled and sat down, Robin sitting beside her. She accepted Roland's present first.

Unwrapping the paper she opened her mouth in a slightly over-exaggerated surprise and removed his present to her.

"Thank you baby, this is a beautiful present. Did you make it yourself?" She said , looking at the homemade cup in her hands.

"Yup, in school, Henry helped with the wrapping though."

"Well thank you so much, I absolutely love it."

Henry's was next, he got her a new set of earrings. She kissed his head and hugged him. Finally, it was Robin's turn, who produced a single red rose for her.

She smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Before she could give her present to him he also produced a medium sized box. She quirked an eyebrow at him but also opened it.

"Oh Robin, it's beautiful." She cried, removing the necklace from the box. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"My pleasure, milady." He replied, smiling at her wondrous reaction. She still stared in awe at the pendant, it was one of cupid's arrows piercing a heart but to them it was so much more.

She gave him the chain and pulled her hair upwards. Robin gently placed it around her neck and snapped the clasp shut. He sucked in a breath when she turned around and smiled at him.

"Absolutely stunning." He murmured, giving her a peck on the lips.

"And now... for my gift to you." She said, giving him a small unwrapped box. He removed the box looking up at her warily, she nodded at him with a mischievous grin.

He opened the box, and took out the paper inside. As well as examining the other contents inside.

"Regina... what is this...?" He asked, his face now one of awe instead of confusion.

"Confirmation, I'm three weeks pregnant."

His breath caught in his face, and his eyes brimmed with tears. He framed her face with his hands, an overjoyed giggle erupted through her mouth and he smashed his lips into hers.

"We're going to have a little boy or girl? There's a baby in there?" He asked, putting his hand on her stomach.

"Not quite yet, but it'll grow into a beautiful... girl. I can tell already."

He laughed and kissed her again, pressing their foreheads together.

"Um mom. You're already pregnant." Henry's voice sounded, waving for her attention.

She burst into another fit of laughter.

**A.N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews, and the follows, and the favourites, you guys are amazing! I had my own Christmas miracle the other day. So I thought my brother wasn't coming home for Christmas and yesterday my mom surprised me when she walked in the door with him behind her and I literally started crying. Lol, leave a prompt below! Kisses! **


	19. 19 The Christmas Cold

**Prompt: Regina nags her family to dress warmly, but falls victim to a cold when she doesn't take her own advice.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer.**

...

"Henry I will not ask you again, put on your hat."

"Mom!" Henry groaned, trying to smack her pestering hands away.

"Henry." Regina growled, her eyebrows raising threateningly. "You and Miss Swan are going ice skating, and I don't want you catching a cold."

"You're going with Robin! Why don't you have to wear all this stuff?" He asked, gesturing to his entire ensemble.

He had his mittens, a warm winter jacket, his 'way too heavy' winter boots, a knitted scarf, and now a brown toque covering his ears.

Regina was only wearing a coat and a bright red scarf.

"Because I don't get sick as easily as you do." She concluded, pushing him out the door.

"What about Roland, where's he right now?"

"With Snow, she's moping about not being able to go but agreed to take care of him. Honestly, how she could muster the strength to want to go is beyond me, she just gave birth for goodness sake!"

Henry chuckled and looked up the stairs as Robin ambled down.

"No, no, no, no, no, you are not only wearing that little vest. Put on your hat, and your scarf!" Regina scolded, Robin's eyes widened and he looked at Henry for confirmation.

Henry shrugged but nodded, laughing as Robin tried to swat Regina's hands away.

"I assure you milady, I spent many a winter in the Enchanted Forest and never had to dress with such... caution."

"I won't have you catching a cold right before Christmas." Regina replied, finally getting the hat to stay on Robin's head.

"Can we go now? We're going to be late!" Henry whined, pulling on his mother's arm like a three year old.

"Yes Henry, go on and put youself in the car."

Henry eagerly ran out the door, half running and half sliding down the drive.

"So when can I learn how to drive these mechanical carriages?" Robin asked, lacing his arm around Regina's waist and placing a kiss on her head.

"When you show me you actually know the name." She replied with a chuckle, breaking from his hold and going to get in the driver's side of the car.

...

"Alright Henry go have fun, you can tell Miss Swan that your stuff is in the trunk of my car."

"Okay, bye Mom!" Henry said, pushing off on his skate with a wave.

"Charming boy, Roland likes him." Supplied Robin, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yes Henry likes Roland too, I'm very proud of him."

"You should be, you raised him right."

"Hm, as have you. C'mon, let's skate."

He nodded and smiled as he took her offered hand.

"So did you skate much in the Enchanted Forest?" Robin asked, looking over at Regina as she seemed to perfectly glide effortlessly.

"Alone? No, but Snow loved to skate as a little girl. It was funny, because she taught me how to skate instead of the other way around."

"Interesting, and here I was thinking you had no fond memories of her."

Regina snorted softly, an amused grin on her lips.

"The bad outweighed the good. I pretended for her sake, but I was always evil."

"See I don't believe that, because even in darkness you looked out for her. I think you were heartbroken, and needed someone to blame and even thought that... escalated," Regina laughed at that, he had defined her entire reign as an 'escalation' and that amused her. "You always had good inside."

"Only the fond memories of the past matter, I've changed now and that's what matters."

"Indeed milady, who know what the future holds."

"I don't care about the future either, I want to live in the present."

Robin smiled and stopped, swinging her into himself, and he crashed his mouth into hers.

...

It had started slowly, warning signs of the impending illness, until it hit her like a brick.

She had sneezed while taking off her skates, and then again in the car. Soon she was struck with the sniffles and a sore throat, and a massive headache.

She was bedridden within the hour. Robin hadn't much practice when it came to dealing with illness in this realm, so naturally everything he did was wrong to Regina.

"See, this is what happens when you're a hypocrite." Henry had said to her on FaceTime, she laughed and agreed with him.

"I think this is just a twenty-four hour cold Henry, I'll be up and doing cartwheels in no time."

"Um, not in front of my friends right?"

Another laugh came from her throat, before she had to take a sip of the tea she had Robin brew for her.

"Figure of speech Henry, I don't even know how to do a cartwheel."

"Okay, good."

"Henry. dinner's ready!" Regina heard Snow from the background.

"Sounds like you have to go. Tell the un-Charmings I said hi." Regina said, earning a chuckle from Henry.

"Will do. See you Mom." Henry replied, clicking off his phone and going to his dinner.

Regina smiled before groaning and turning herself over into her pillows. She was feeling more than below the weather, and it sucked.

"Gina!" She heard an excited voice call, and then she felt her mattress give off waves as the little boy jumped up.

Regina forced a smile and allowed Roland to climb onto her stomach.

"Hello my little knight, Gina's sick right now. I don't want you to get sick too."

"I know, I won't get sick. Papa said you was sick, and alone in your bedroom. I didn't wants you to be lonely."

"Very thoughtful, I guess you can stay. Just no kisses today."

"Alright, what do you wanna do?"

"You know, there's a Christmas movie marathon going on right now. We can watch lots of movies and eat sugar all night."

"That sounds cool! We should do that."

"Alright, go tell your dad that we need popcorn, hot chocolate and no minor amount of candy."

"Okay!" Roland all but shouted, scampering out of the room and down the stairs. It seemed like only a thirty second break before he was back and under her covers.

...

Robin had come up again, hours later, to check on Regina's condition. He found her and his son, snuggled tightly together and both peacefully sleeping. The sounds of _Frosty the Snowman_ coming from the television. He kissed both on the forehead, and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

He had a perfect family, and even in sickness they came together like moths to a flame. He fingered a ring in his pocket, _'In sickness and in health,'_ that is what they said here, right?

**A.N: Usual author's note stuff. Thanks for reading, you're all awesome and I love you to bits!**


	20. 20 Surprise!

**Prompt: Regina gives birth while somewhere where Robin couldn't get to her in time, and she couldn't get to a hospital. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

...

"Hiking, out of everything we could of done you chose to hike?" Henry asked, exasperated as his little brother, and mother, trenched up the hill to where he stood.

"We're camping Henry, not hiking." Regina replied, patting his shoulder as she walked on.

"It's basically a three-day hike." Henry mumbled under his breath, pushing Roland foreword.

"Hey!" Roland cried, scowling at Henry."

"Boys, behave back there! I can sense a rain storm..." Regina said, looking up.

"What?!" Cried Henry, jogging up to her while holding Roland's hand. "You're about to pop, you take us for a camping trip, then inform us that there will be a rainstorm. Are you crazy?!"

"Don't look at me like I _knew _this was going to happen. And I still have a month to go, we'll be fine. So long as we get to the cabin quickly."

"No way, we have to go back."

"In a storm? It's much safer in a cabin."

"You're pregnant Mom, no way is this healthy. We shouldn't of come in the first place."

"Henry, I'm fine. It's still warm, and we have more than enough supplies. Now come along, pick up Roland he may wander off."

Henry huffed, but did as he was told. Regina could hear him mumbling about how this was a stupid idea, but she just smiled and stomped on.

...

"Gina, this is where we gonna stay right?" Roland asked as Henry took him off his back and placed him down on the cabin's floor.

Regina flopped into the couch and nodded, smiling as the little boy began to point out everything he found 'cool' in the cabin. The cabin had everything, except for cell-phone service.

"Nice cabin Mom, how have I never been here before?" Henry commented, glancing around the cabin.

"I don't know, I had other things on my mind." She replied, shifting until she was laying on her back and looking out at them.

"That's not fair, how many other cabins are there?"

"Not sure."

"You're the mayor."

"I don't memorize that crap Henry."

"Someone's tired." Henry mumbled under his breath, picking up Roland and carrying him to the next room.

"Sorry," Regina huffed, "I'm having a contraction."

"What?!" Henry yelled, rushing to her side.

"Braxton hick's contractions Henry, I still have a month."

"How do you know? You could be in labor, like a preemie baby." He insisted, looking as his mother relaxed again.

"No, these are irregular, I don't think I'm in labor. I can't be." Regina reasoned, standing and patting his shoulder.

"Why did we decide to come up here when you're so close to giving birth?" Henry said, running his hands down his face.

"For fun, and cleared me, and the baby to go. I've kept myself fit for the last seven months of the pregnancy, no way is it going to affect the baby now."

Henry reluctantly nodded, turning from his mother and going back to where Roland stood.

...

She smiled while watching her two boys play a board game. Suddenly her stomach erupted in a wave pain and she dropped the glass she was carrying.

"Mom!" Henry ran over to her as she doubled over. "What's wrong?"

She stood up again, her breath was as if she had just run a marathon.

"I'm fine, it's gone now." Her voice was confused and she looked up at him.

"That's the second contraction in an hour. Mom I think you're- Whoa!" He jumped back.

Regina felt water running down her leg and inwardly groaned. Her water had broken. She was in labor, of all the weekends that this baby could have decided to come out it chose the one where she had no access to medical care or cell service.

"I'm in labor Henry, and we don't have time or the means to get back into town."

"What?! Mom we need to call someone, get you out of here. Is there a land line?"

"No Henry, you're going to have to help me with this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. I can't, Mom I don't know how."

"I'll have to talk you through it, but Henry I have never done this before so I _need_ your help."

"Mom, I've taken ninth grade science. What if I do something to the baby, or you?"

"Henry, I can't do this alone. Understand?"

He nodded slowly, biting his lip nervously. Regina glanced at Roland who stared at her with a worried look.

"Take Roland into the other room."

"The spare room?"

"Yes, and give him a movie to watch. I don't want him to hear."

"Hear what?" He asked, a childish tone taking his voice. She was reminded of when he was Roland's age.

"I'm about to go through what may possibly be the worst pain I'll ever feel."

"Oh." It suddenly dawned on him that he was going to hear his mother scream.

"There's hand sanitizer in my bag. Clean your hands, and wipe down any surfaces that may be exposed to me. I have extra sheets in my bag also, change the sheets so they're clean."

Henry nodded and rushed off, quickly doing what his mother had told him.

"Gina, are you hurting?" Roland asked, a frown on his face as she lifted him onto the spare room's bed.

"The baby wants to come early Baby, and Gina's going to have to have Henry help her with it."

"I can't help?" He asked, his eyes beginning to water.

"No, you just stay in here and watch your movie. Alright? Don't come out."

"Alright." He agreed just as she was swept into another contraction.

She gritted her teeth, if she couldn't take it now she would certainly never be able to take it later.

"Mom, you okay?" Henry asked, holding her back.

"I'm good, it's only a few seconds."

"They get closer together right?"

"Yeah, and maybe more painful."

"What do I do?" He asked, "I did everything you asked."

"Good, I'm just going to... get comfortable." She said while laying down. A soft sigh erupted from her throat as her muscles relaxed.

"When the baby comes, what do I do?"

"I'm actually a little worried, I hope the baby isn't in distress. It's too early. I hope that everything is going well, and if it is you just have to catch and cut."

"Don't say it like that, it's weird. This is going to traumatize me, for like, ever."

"Henry, this is the _last_ place I want to have a baby."

"Then we shouldn't have come."

"Not discussing this anymore Henry, I told you. I have an entire month and some left, I didn't think I would have the baby."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just get ready for a long night."

...

Henry wanted to pull his own hair out, his mother's contractions had grown stronger and were only a few minutes apart.

Another scream could be heard from inside the master bedroom. It ended with a gasp and laboured breathing, and he began to pace. He couldn't do this, he was going to kill his baby sibling, and most likely his own mother.

"Hey, sorry I just had to take a breather." He breathed, wiping away the beads of sweat lining her forehead. "How do I tell when it's time to push?"

"I don't know Henry, I adopted you." She cried, obviously exasperated.

Despite the situation Henry laughed, agreeing with his mother. Her breaths was laborious, and she placed a hand over her abdomen protectively.

"You be okay, I swear you better be okay." She whispered, her head collapsing to the side.

"Mom I'm scared." Henry admitted, his heart breaking watching the affair.

"I know, I am too."

"I don't want to-" He was cut off as his mother's face contorted in pain as her back arched.

She yelled out and relaxed again.

"I think it's almost time."

"How can you tell?"

"I can just feel it, don't worry I'm doing all the work."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You mean I can't believe that I'm seeing this."

"Same thing. Ready?"

"Everything's been sterilized?"

"Twice."

"Then I'm ready."

Henry nodded, not sure what he should now do.

"I can see a head." He murmured, adverting his eyes. He felt like he was violating his mother.

Regina nodded, another wave of pain coming on.

Outside Roland had been hearing Gina scream for a while, but now she was screaming constantly. And they were louder, he could tell even at this young age understood his step-mother was in a lot of pain.

She stopped, but only for a few seconds before beginning to scream again. He clasped his hands over his ears, he didn't want to hear her screams.

Suddenly she stopped, and he became worried. Everything was silent, he knew that Gina had told him to stay in this room. Yet, he was five and impatient and worried so paddled into the room.

"A girl." Henry smiled, his breath just as hard as his mother's. He was relieved, and wondered. "I have a baby sister." Tears were in his eyes.

Regina openly sobbed, but they were happy tears. She had the most beautiful smile on her face.

Roland witnessed all of this from the doorway, Henry said it was a girl. So he had a little sister too now.

"You're beautiful..." She said, gazing into the face of the babe. "You're beautiful, you're good, and you are pure."

The baby wailed, and there was a certain magic in the air. There is more magic in the world, than the kind Regina and Emma wielded. There was magic in the first cries of a baby.

"Meet your baby sister you two." She said, looking up and smiling.

"What's her name?" Henry asked, still smiling.

"Kaia, her name is Kaia."

"Henry, take her."

Regina handed Kaia off to him, suddenly very tired.

...

"Should we even be going back? Can't she get sick?" Henry asked, lifting another bag onto his back.

"We aren't walking, we're going to transport there." Regina explained, bouncing her new baby.

"Call Robin when we get to the road?"

"Yes, I can't drive." A constant smile on her lips.

Henry felt the strange tingling feeling as his mother magicked the trio-turned-group to her car.

"Robin, come pick us up now. Mom can't drive, we're on the road by the townline."

He clicked it off before Robin could answer, looking back at his mother and her child.

Not five minutes passed before Robin was barrelling down the road, skidding to a halt.

"Regina! What's wrong?" He ran to her, but stopped dead when she turned around. Her smile was relaxed as she looked from him and the baby.

"Regina...?" He walked warily towards her, his breath hitching. "Is that?"

She nodded, tears were brimming on both of the parents' eyes.

"Kaia." She choked out, he rushed to her and held her close.

"I have a daughter?" He asked, "I have a daughter and I missed the birth?"

"1:49 AM today," she cried, "she was so early and I was so scared... but look, she's healthy."

He nodded and kissed her, leading her into the car.

"We're a family." He said, looking at his now three children and his soulmate.

**A.N: So I'm not even going to pretend, I've just been swamped with Christmas and I'm SO sorry, but I'm sure you all understand. Anyway, Merry Christmas and I promjse I will finish this, just not on time, obviously. Thanks for reading! :) **


	21. 21 Lakes and Candlelights

**Summary: Robin and Regina have a candlelit date.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

...

"Robin..." Regina whined, but still letting Robin lead her.

"Regina..." Robin mocked back.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, barely managing to not stumble.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, smirking back at her.

"Of course, but I also know that you're very... mischievous." She replied, smiling as he gestured for her to keep going.

Regina took in the forest around her, hearing the twigs and leaves crunch under her.

"Not this time my love, time for a blindfold." He stopped and produced a blindfold.

"No, no, no..." Regina began to back away, turning her head. "I don't do that."

Robin ran to her and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, Regina squealed in surprise. He picked her up and began carrying her.

"Too bad, I'm kidnapping you then."

Regina sighed and layed her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"If you drop me, I'll kill you." She mumbled, feeling herself beginnings to drift to sleep.

"I wouldn't think of it darling." He replied, kissing her hair softly.

"We're really far into the forest." She said, smiling into his chest.

"I know this forest like the back of my hand."

"Why am I blindfolded?" She asked, the question finally brewing in her head.

"Because it's a surprise."

"Why is it a surprise?"

"Because you don't get enough pleasant surprises."

"I gave birth to our daughter." She argued.

"Four years ago."

"I feel like you're going to throw me into a lake, so I'll take my clothes off."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort Milady, we're here."

He set her down, and took her hands to prevent her from removing the blindfold.

"Now where are we going?" She whined again, clearly trying to take off the piece of cloth obscuring her vision.

"We're here, take off your blindfold." Robin said, releasing her hands.

She untied the knot slowly, hesitantly almost, and let it fall. Her mouth dropped in surprise and tipped into a joyous smile. Regina wrapped her arms around Robin and gave him a suffocating kiss.

There was a walkway of candles, each placed in a crystal candle holder. They lead to a picnic blanket and basket, overlooking the lake. In the trees there were several more candles in jars of various colours, illuminating the entire scene.

"Milady?" Robin offered her his hand, and she took it, gladly letting him lead her down the path of candles.

"You did all of this?" She asked, smiling and kissing him.

"Of course," he replied, pulling her down onto the blanket. "With a considerable amount of help from my Merry Men, your son, and your step-daughter."

"Hm, I thought so." She replied against his mouth, thinking back to how much Henry had _insisted_ she go out with Robin that night.

She began to giggle as he produced a blanket, some cheese and some wine from the wood woven basket.

"Did you get a little help from Granny and Red too?" Regina asked, a satisfied smirk tinting her features.

"Naturally." Robin replied, draping the blanket over themselves. "But tonight is just about us."

"We're going to stay out here _all night?_"

"But of course, who knows how long it will be before we can just relax again?"

"Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This means a lot to me."

"Anything to make Milady happy." He replied, kissing her softly.

The two sat there, holding hands and cuddling, watching the moon as it danced across the large lake. They talked as if they hadn't seen each other in years, never once did their smiles fail.

"I appreciate this so much Robin, I love you."

"And I you, I knew you needed..." His words faltered as she began to unbutton her blouse, sliding it over her chest.

Despite the warm summer's air she didn't feel as though her breath was sticky, or that the air was too moist.

"I'm showing my appreciation..." Regina said, smiling as she worked his shirt off as well.

"If this is my reward, I'm sure we'll be doing this much more often." He said, kissing the nape of her neck and going downwards.

"You're an outlaw, of course you have a heavy reward." She purred as he flipped her over and straddled her hips.

"And you Milady, you're pricless."

**A.N: Thanks for reading, I love you all. Also WOW 95 followers, that's great. I mean, that's overwhelming knowing that there are 95 people who like my story enough to follow it, and it's an awesome feeling. Thanks guys! **


End file.
